Sweetheart of Samcro
by mnknz
Summary: IF Jax and Tara had a daughter, what would it be like to live in her shoes? Does she accept the life her dad leads? Would she feel hurt bubbling back up now that her mother has returned to Charming? Or would she simply turn a blind eye to all the pain, violence and lies that surround her? This is my TAKE on if Jax and Tara had a teenage daughter during Season 1 SOA.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: YOU MAY NOT ENJOY MY VERSION OF TARA KNOWLES...Sorry :)**

 **To everyone deciding to read this, this fanfic will be set in Season 1 of SOA and this first chapter is pre S1 (: This chapter might not be as exciting as it probably could be, my apologies :p oh and this is my first fanfic that I'm releasing on this awesome site.**

 **IMPORTANT: I obviously don't own anything from SOA except for my OC's. And I also imagine** ** _Emily Rudd_** **playing my main character, Rebecca Teller, and it is her photo (which I grabbed from google images) that I'm using as my cover photo. Please excuse me if there are mistakes btw.**

 **P.S: if you want to see how I imagined what Rebecca is wearing, check out my polyvore account: mnknz (I would add the link instead but I'm pretty sure we can't copy and paste it -_-). Plus, I'm trying to remain accurate to how 2008 actually was with phones, iPods, music, clothing style (I think I failed that one), and stuff because Season 1 is in 2008.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _'_ _Fall for you'_ by **_Secondhand Serenade_** is playing loudly in my ears as I do a pencil sketching of a rose in my faux leather sketchbook.

"But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind." I sing softly to myself.

I feel a pair of eyes on me and I look up to find my father, Jax Teller, current vice president of Samcro, leaning against my now wide opened bedroom door.

He has a smile on his face and signals for me to pull out my earphones.

I return the smile and what he asks of me as well as stopping the song on my black, iPod Classic 7th Generation.

"Hey dad." I greet before putting my sketchbook on my bedside table and getting off my bed.

"Hey beautiful." He replies, holding his arms out for a hug.

I grin as I walk into them and wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest.

He squeezes me tightly and kisses the top of my head.

"Wanna come join me for a ride out to the clearing today?" My dad asks, not letting go of me.

I nod and he chuckles.

"I'll wait for you downstairs, my girl." He says before pulling back.

He kisses my forehead, smiles at me once more, and then walks out of my bedroom, closing the door behind him.

I sigh as I walk towards my wardrobe and pull out some clothes to wear. I throw on a green flannel shirt, black, denim shorts, and my chunky heeled combat boots. I tuck my Celtic styled necklace that belonged to my late maternal Irish grandmother, into my shirt and grab my round, matte, sunglasses. I decide to pull my dark hair into a pony tail. I check myself out in my full length mirror and smile before realizing that the bright, Californian sun is out today and that I should probably cover my uncovered, body parts in sunscreen.

"Or else you'll burn bright like a tomato." I say, mimicking my grandma Gemma's words.

I giggle and shake my head as I reach over to my dresser and pick up the sunscreen.

 _Good old grandma Gemma._

 ********At the Clearing********

"How have you been, sweetheart?" my dad asks as he spreads out the picnic blanket he packed, beneath a tree.

"I've been alright." I reply as we sit down.

"I'm sorry I've been kind of absent lately, Bexie girl." He says, using the "adorable" nickname––according to him––he gave me when I was a child.

 _God knows how much I hate that name_ I think, frowning.

"It's fine, daddy, but please, don't call me that again. You know how much I hate it." I beg.

He laughs. "Awww, but I love it." He says as he pulls out a cigarette and lights it up.

"Why?" I ask, moaning. "It's such an embarrassing nickname. It does not suit me at all."

"I gave that nickname to you when you were a child and I'm going to stick with it until the day I die, baby girl." My dad says, smirking at me as he takes a puff of his smoke.

"Ugh." I roll my eyes. "Great. What's wrong with my full name or Becca?"

"Too long and I call you Becca sometimes as well." He replies.

I frown. "How come my name's Rebecca if it's too long for you?" I ask.

My dad chuckles. "Your mom didn't agree with any of the names I came up with." He says, smiling to himself. "And I do call you Rebecca now that you think of it, but only when you're in trouble."

I nod. "You and everyone else, dad, and may I have some examples of those names you came up with, please?"

He is quiet for a few moments as if hesitant, before he replies, "Kayla, Trisha, Lynx, and Ava."

 _Huh?_

"What's wrong with those names?" I ask, feeling confused.

My dad looks away as if embarrassed. "Uh…well…"

I narrow my eyes at him. "Daddy..." I draw out in a suspicious tone.

He clears his throat, still not looking at me. "Your mom pointed out to me, quite loudly, I remember, that uh…those were the names of girls I had um…"

I raise my left eyebrow at him as I realize, not to my surprise, of what my father was trying to say.

"Pursued?" I ask, thinking that it's the best word to use in this case to avoid awkwardness.

It's truly no secret to anyone, including me, his daughter, that my father is, unfortunately, a man whore. Although he's tried to protect me from his proximity with other women, there was one time he failed to do so.

 _But at least it was only one time._

My dad looks at me and smiles. "Yeah, something like that." He says.

I shake my head.

 _My daddy…Prince of Charming but King of all manwhores._

"Are you looking forward to meeting your new brother?" he asks as he finishes his cigarette.

I grin and nod. "Yes! Honestly, I've always wanted another little sibling to take care of, dad."

 _Even though I wished his mother was the same as mine._

The thought goes unspoken but the way my dad's entire expression softens and he opens his arms as an invitation for a hug, definitely tells me I was probably better off just saying it.

"Come here, sweetheart." He says, softly.

I sigh and crawl over to him. I sit in between his legs and lean my head against his shoulder as he wraps his arms around me.

"I understand how much you wish your mom and I had another child, baby girl, trust me, I wished a lot too, but sometimes shit gets in the way of these things, and we're just…not able to have it all." He says.

I nod and sigh. "I know, dad, I know." I pause. "But you know mom's back here to live again and you're currently not with anyone steady. I mean, there's Wendy, but she's your ex-wife, not really anyone of any importance except being known as Abel's UFO ride to Earth."

My dad laughs and I join him.

When we settle down, he says, "You're right, sweetheart. About Wendy being my ex-wife and stuff, but that doesn't mean your mom and I have a chance just because she's return or anything. I really don't want to give you any ideas, baby girl."

"Did you ever really stop loving her though, dad?"

I look up at my dad, my blue eyes meeting his. He stares back at me, not saying anything for a few moments.

He sighs. "She was my high school sweetheart and first love, not to mention she's your mother." He says.

"So that's a no?" I ask, my eyebrows raised.

He stares down at me and smiles at me, lovingly, but deep in his eyes, I see a bit of sadness and hurt.

"What do you think?" he asks me.

"I'd like to think that you never stopped loving her and that somewhere in the near future, you and mom will get together again, and we could attempt to be a happy family again…" I pause as my thoughts leave me for a few short moments and are replaced with memories I had as a child.

My father allows me to recollect what I lost, and eventually, I end my initial statement off, quietly.

"Like we used to be."

 **-CUT-**

 **I hope whoever gave this first chapter a chance enjoyed it and please leave reviews to let me know if I should continue or not otherwise I probably won't (:**

 **-M.N.K**


	2. PART 1: Christmas Day 1998 - Flashback

**So, I was flying high on clouds when I saw the amount of reviews I got and favs / follows. I'm dedicating this piece of Sweetheart of Samcro to those who reviewed and favorited / followed. Y'all are awesome.**

 **I'm so HAPPY with the response but I just want to point out that I'm going to be following Jax and Tara's original story from SOA. Only a few things might be added. I would like to also point out that to the people who review (you're awesome) during this story, I am most likely going to personally respond back even if it's just a tiny sentence, because I enjoy doing that kind of stuff so if you don't want to get a reply...just say something like "I'm ready for the next update" which means you don't need me to reassure you that I'm enjoying your comments or whatever :)**

 **I have decided to put in a** **'Flashback'** **because this was originally supposed to be in Chapter 1 but I thought that chapter was already too long and I don't want to bore you readers too much. In Chapter 1, Rebecca states she busted her dad in the act once...this is it. There weren't supposed to be 2 PARTS either but I desperately wanted to leave you guys something and like I said before, it's something I wrote for Chapter 1. I've just added Tara's point of view. Now please excuse my poor attempt to write in a 3-year old's perspective. It sucks I know but just imagine it :p I did try though, honestly.**

 **IMPORTANT: Once again, I do not own anything from Sons of Anarchy, only my OC's, or that image of Emily Rudd that I'm using for the cover photo (I just added the text and blue coloring). Oh and please ignore the mistakes I may have made :)**

 ***Christmas Day 1998* -** **PART 1**

 _I look at my daddy who is disappearing upstairs to his room with a red-haired lady on his arm._

 _I frown and go to my grandma who is in the kitchen, getting Christmas lunch ready._

 _"_ _Gwandma, why is daddy going upstairs with a lady?" I ask her._

 _She looks at me and smiles but it doesn't look real. "Daddy is just probably wanting to show her something in private."_

 _"_ _Oh." I nod. "Okay."_

 _I turn away and go back to the living room to play with my uncle Chibs and Tig. It feels like ages has gone by and I start to miss my daddy. Ever since, mommy left to go and get more brainy so that she could become a doctor, daddy's been very sad. He says it's because he misses her very much and that he doesn't like that she's left us. I don't see him as much as I used to and grandma told me it's because he has the club to work for now, but that doesn't mean he can't come home and tuck me in like he used to with my mommy._

 _I let out a soft breath as I tell my uncles I need to use the potty. I run to the stairs and when I get to the top, I hear funny noises coming from my daddy's room. Frowning and pouting my lips in wonder, I walk to the door and knock, quietly, because mommy and daddy told me to knock every time before entering a room. There is no answer and I tilt my head as I reach up to the door knob._

 _My eyes widen as I see a naked lady bouncing on top of my daddy on his bed. My daddy looks like he's in pain._

 _"_ _Daddy!" I scream. "Get off him, lady, you're hurting him!"_

 _My daddy looks at me with wide eyes and pushes the lady off of him before giving me an angry look._

 _"_ _Rebecca!" he yells as he pulls his blanket over him. "Get out!"_

 _My eyes instantly well up with tears and I pout as I turn away and run out of his room. I run down the stairs, crying. My grandmother gasps when she sees and takes me into her arms._

 _"_ _Oh sweetheart, what happened?" she asks as she pushes strands of my hair off my face._

 _I sniffle and shake my head as I put my arms around her neck. I continue to cry but more quieter this time._

 _"_ _Bexie girl." I hear my daddy's voice say, gently._

 _I whimper and cry harder. I shut my eyes and squeeze my grandma tighter._

 _"_ _What did you do, Jackson?" she asks._

 _"_ _Baby?" I hear a familiar voice._

Mommy!

 _I open my eyes and there is my mommy standing with a big frown on her face._

 _I cry out "Momma!" as more tears fall down my face._

 _She runs to me and grabs me from my grandma. "What's wrong, honey?" she asks, gently as she touches my cheeks._

 _"_ _Daddy." I sniffle as I slowly stop crying. "He yelled at me because I thought the lady was hurting him."_

 _"_ _Why would you think that, my darling?" she says._

 _"_ _She saw something she shouldn't have seen." I hear my daddy say._

 _My mommy looks at my daddy and I sniffle as I put my head into her neck. I let out a big breath as I look at my daddy and see that the red-haired lady is standing behind him. Grandma and grandpa as well as my uncles Opie, Piney, Chibs, Tig, Bobby, and Happy are standing by the stairs._

 _I hear uncle Tig cackle, quietly to himself and see uncle Chibs smack the back of his head._

 _My daddy's eyes meet mine and he slowly walks over to me. I turn my head quickly to hid in my mommy's neck. My daddy lets out a breath and says in a gentle tone "sweetheart" as he touches my head but I shy away._

 _"_ _Lunch is almost ready." I hear my aunty Luanne say, cheerfully._

 _"_ _Come on, baby. Why don't we go and sit at the table, yeah?" my mommy says as she pulls back to look at me.._

 _I just nod and she smiles and says "I don't remember getting my proper hello kiss" as she pouts._

 _I giggle and kiss her lips. "Hello momma."_

 _She grins as she brings my tiny hand to her lips and kisses it. "Hello my baby."_

 ** _******Tara Knowles' Perspective******_**

 _I walk with my baby girl who's returned to not smiling, into the dining room with everyone else excluding Lynx Westerner, the redheaded slut my daughter unfortunately saw screwing her daddy._

Her daddy _I think as I frown._

 _"_ _Tara." I hear his voice say , among the noise of chatter and laughter coming from the guys._

 _I ignore him as I walk into the dining room. I moan at the aroma of deliciously, cooked, food laying nicely out on the dining table._

 _"_ _Mmmm, yummy food. Baby girl, look." I say, enthusiastically as I point it out._

 _She moves her attention away from playing with my hair to the table. Her eyes do not light up and a smile does not appear on her sweet, little, face. She just nods and goes back to playing with my hair. I sigh as I walk to a chair. Just as I am about pull it out, I feel a hand tug at my elbow._

 _I frown and glance back at Jax whose blue eyes are pleading with me to talk to him. I respond by giving a look that signifies 'later'. He looks at our baby girl who is pointedly ignoring him. He sighs. I turn away from him and sit down in my chair with Becca sitting on my lap. I start to pile up the plastic, Rugrat's plate, Luanne passes me, with some vegetables, salad, and meat. Jax sits next to me and I grab the matching fork and knife and start to cut her food up._

 _"_ _Here, let me." Jax says, softly._

 _"_ _I've––"_

 _"_ _Momma do it!" Becca yells as she leans back against me and turns her head away from her dad._

 _The guys stop what they're doing and Gemma walks into the dining room. Jax looks very hurt by his daughter's move and stands up to walk away, ignoring his mother's attempts to stop him._

 _Becca starts pouting and I know she's about to cry again. I feel like crying myself because she's upset._

 _I sigh. "Does baby girl want to have her food later?" I ask in a gentle tone._

 _Her lips quiver. She nods as she turns her little body around so that she can wrap her arms around my neck and lay her face against my shoulder. I feel tears seep into my top and my heart breaks. I stand up and excuse myself and my daughter. I grab her plate and walk into the kitchen to wrap it in tinfoil, whilst still holding her._

 _"_ _I've got it, baby." Gemma says, gently as she walks up to me. "Why don't you go take care of our little sweetheart?"_

 _I nod, not responding and instead moving towards the stairs to get to her room. I get to the top and walk down the hallway, passing Jax and I's old room._

 _"_ _Mommy." I hear my girl whimper._

 _I stop and look at her. "Yes, honey?" I ask._

 _She's quiet for a few moments before she whispers something that makes me want to cry and slap Jax's face._

 _"_ _Does daddy hate me now?"_

 _I take a few internal breaths to calm myself down._

 _"_ _No, my girl, he doesn't." I reply, trying to sound sweet and soft._

 _"_ _I didn't mean to fwighten his lady friend away." She says, quietly, as she sniffles. "I knocked before I went in because you always said to knock to before enterwing a room."_

 _I nod, feeling proud she remembers that. "Yes, I did, baby, so it's daddy's fault. He should've stopped what he was doing and realized you were there."_

 _She doesn't say anything and she lets out a big yawn._

 _"_ _Nap time, sweetheart." I say as I walk into her room and begin to settle her down on her Barbie covered, bed._

 _She yawns once more and wipes her eyes as I sit next to her and stroke her small and soft face._

 _"_ _Daddy loves you baby girl, more than you know." I whisper as she slowly shuts her eyes._

 _"_ _Momma be here when I wake?" she asks, softly as she doses off to sleep._

 _I smile as I gently kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear, "Momma will always be here, my girl."_

 _I hear her softly snoring and I smile once again before getting up from her bed. I turn around and I feel no surprise when I see Jax standing there, hands in his pockets, looking at our daughter with hurt and sadness._

 _"_ _You ready to talk?" he asks, quietly._

 _I shake my head. "No, not really." I say, feeling tired all of a sudden. "But this needs to be done."_

 _He nods and I step away from Becca. He walks to her and kisses her forehead._

 _"_ _I love you, sweetheart." He whispers._

 _He stands back up and looks at me. I sigh and nod towards the door. He raises his eyebrows as a sign of 'yeah' and together, we turn and walk out of our daughter's room, probably mentally preparing ourselves for the conversation we're about to have. I know I am._

God help me _I think._ I envy my daughter right now. She'll be sleeping while I'll be next door trying my best to remain strong and not break down in front of the man who caused my tears and pain in the first place.

 ** _-_** **CUT-**

 **I hope you beautiful peoples enjoyed it! I will be working on the 2nd part VERY SOON, I promise. It's just kind of 1.30 am in the morning here in New Zealand and I'm stuffed. Had a busy day with preps on a 50th birthday I had to attend and dealing with the excitement of seeing how positive the response is towards S.O.S (Sweetheart of Samcro) didn't help. I'm exhausted from all that flying. Anyway, please leave reviews! I like seeing them as it strongly encourages me to continue.**

 **Peace, bro.**

 **-M.N.K**


	3. PART 2: Christmas Day 1998 - Flashback

**Hey readers! Sorry if you think I took a while to get this part done. I was honestly struggling a bit because I was trying to answer a couple of questions like 'why did Tara really leave' or whatever in this part because let's face it, Tara would never abandon her child without a good reason. She probably wouldn't abandon her child, period. But this is all Fanfiction people and while I am trying to remain true to Tara and Jax's story and SOA, I need to also fit in my story…I hope that makes sense.**

 **Anyway, there's a sentence in here from Jax's perspective that prompted me to change the rating to 'T'. I am unsure of how dirty this fanfic could get. All I know is there will be swearing…I should've put that up in the first chapter to be honest so my bad, but I just assumed people knew that this would have some swearing in it due to how Sons of Anarchy was.** **I will put up a full warning if there is something to explicit change the setting completely to 'M' if there is more than one scene or chapter that has a load of swearing, violence, and sex.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

 **I hope you enjoy and that this answers something you've been questioning. This is by the way the last part for this flashback and is in Tara's perspective still for the first half. In the second, it switches to Jax's but you'll see it (:**

 ***Christmas Day 1998* - PART 2**

 _The moment Jax and I enter our old room, I turn around and give him a good and hard slap to his face with my right hand._

 _"_ _How_ dare _you." I seethe as I glare at him. "How_ dare _you bring one of your whores around my daughter!"_

 _He is breathing heavily and I can feel the anger radiating from him._

 _"_ _It was a mistake." He says, trying to keep himself calm._

 _"_ _Clearly." I say, quietly, keeping in my mind my girl is sleeping next door. "Thanks to your 'mistake' my little girl––"_

 _"_ Our _little girl." Jax interrupts with an angry tone, putting an emphasis on 'our'._

 _I scoff and roll my eyes. "Well, 'our' little girl, thinks her daddy hates her because he yelled at her to leave for a mistake you made. It's not her damn fault you didn't lock the door or answer her when she knocked. She thought that redheaded slut you were fucking was hurting you."_

 _He sighs, frustrated. "Look, I know, alright! I know I fucked up. I'm paying for the consequences aren't I?" he yells, referring to Becca ignoring him._

 _"_ _Shhh, she's sleeping next door." I say, glaring at him. "Look, Jax, she doesn't understand what she did wrong when she saw you and Lynx."_

 _"_ _She wouldn't have to understand anything if you didn't leave." He says, returning my glare._

Great _I think._ The blame game…my favourite.

 _"_ _Jesus, Jax!" I whisper / yell as I feel the tears build up. "You know why I left."_

 _"_ _You left us, Tara."_

 _"_ _I left for the right reasons, Jax! To go to college and study to become a doctor. I did this for our little girl, you asshole!" I yell, frustrated and completely forgetting that she is asleep next door._

 _"_ _How is this for Becca? Were you suppose to inspire her that it's alright to abandon her child?" he says, his tone matching mine._

 _My eyes widen and tears fall down my cheeks. His facial expression softens a tad. I feel like slapping him again._

How dare he.

 _"_ _Tara…" he says, softly._

 _I shake my head, feeling hurt, and breathe out, "Fuck you, Jax."_

 _I move past him and walk towards the stairs in a hurry._

I need to get out of here _I think._

 _I feel his hand grab my elbow._

 _"_ _Tara!" he yells and forces me to turn and face him._

 _"_ _What?" I say._

 _"_ _You can't keep running." He says, breathing heavily as if trying to calm himself._

 _"_ _I am not running, goddamn you!" I reply, frustrated and hurt. "I told you that I would be back as much as I can for our daughter, before I left, but it seems you keep forgetting that little detail."_

 _"_ _Yeah, for our daughter."_

 _We both have hurt spread across our faces now._

 _I shake my head. "You promised you would come with me, Jax." I say, softly as I pull my elbow out of his grasp._

 _"_ _Tara, you know I have the club now. This is my leg––"_

 _I interrupt him. "Your legacy, I know." I say._

 _It's quiet for a few tense moments._

 _I sigh as I wipe the remaining tears away and look down at my feet. "But our daughter deserves to have a different option than having to remain in Samcro." I fold my arms over my chest. "That's why I left, Jax."_

 _He doesn't reply and I glance back up to see he is frowning as if confused._

 _"_ _She would never be a part of the club, Tara. What are you…"_

 _I frown. "She will always be a part of the club, Jax. One way or another, because of you."_

 _His eyes widen and he opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out._

 _"_ _I still love you." I say, softly._

 _He tenses up._

 _"_ _And I love the guys and Gemma and Clay, but…" I pause as I shake my head. "I needed to leave to show my daughter that there's a life outside of Samcro and Charming. That there are options other than being known as your daughter, and the only reason I'm returning every chance I get to this godforsaken town during my study at university, other than for my girl, is to show that she can still have time for family. That she should never forget her bearings, no matter how bad they might be."_

 _"_ _She could've still had that. You didn't have to leave, Tara." He says, quietly, as if still processing what I had said._

 _"_ _I didn't see you doing it, anytime soon, Jax. I need my girl to have at least one good role model in her life and as much as I love Gemma, she's only ever going to be good to show Becca how to be a family woman." I reply. "I didn't want to risk my daughter to grow up and think that the way her daddy, her uncles, and her grandfather, live, is the right one."_

 _"_ _We're a brotherhood, Tara." Jax explains._

 _"_ _Who do illegal shit almost all the time." I say as I unfold my arms. "Tell me, Jax, is that the way you want our girl to live?"_

 _He doesn't say anything and I sigh as I turn around and begin to walk down the stairs. This time, he doesn't stop me._

 ** _******Jax Teller's Perspective******_**

My beautiful angel _I think as I stare at my sleeping daughter's face._

 _I shake my head as I remember the way her eyes filled with tears and she pouted when I yelled at her. I was so angry at myself when she had walked in because I felt guilty that I had allowed my daughter to see that, so my initial reaction was to yell at her to leave so she wouldn't have to see anything else. I'm her father and I'm supposed to protect her from all things…including the way I am around other women. I should've been more aware. I knew she was downstairs but I forgot about her the moment Lynx had her lips wrapped around my dick._

 _I sigh as I lean back against the Lazy Boy recliner chair I'm sitting on and shut my eyes. I start to think about the way I've been lately. I shot my duties down as a dad when Tara had left all because every time I had glanced at my little girl, all I could see was her mother. It hurt to be reminded that Tara had left us…left me. I know she said that she'd always return as much as she could but I just felt so betrayed when she told me she was going to college, wanting to be "more than just an old lady." I know now, though, after having that serious conversation with Tara two hours ago, how selfish I actually was in thinking that she was going to stay._

 _I also know that having your little girl ignore you hurts like a fucking bitch. Especially if you know that she has every right to. When she had downright refused my help at the dining table, I could feel my own tears building up and I had to leave. I ended up going outside for a smoke to cool down in the cold, winter air._

How am I going to explain to her what she saw? _I ask myself before shaking my head at the silliness of the idea._ You can't tell her what happened. She'll just be confused since she thinks her mother and I are still to––

 _"_ _Daddy?"_

 _I snap out of my thoughts, open my eyes, and look at my daughter whose blue eyes are staring at me, sleepily._

 _"_ _Hey, sweetheart." I whisper as I lean forward. "How are you feeling?"_

 _"_ _Hungry." She replies._

 _I chuckle. "Should we go and eat lunch then?" I ask._

 _She turns away. "You made me cry." She says as she whimpers._

 _"_ _Oh baby girl, I am so sorry for doing that." I say as I move to sit next to her. "Daddy didn't mean to do that. I was just very shocked to see you in the room and I wanted you out of there."_

 _"_ _But why daddy?" she asks, quietly as she sniffles._

Shit…how the fuck do I walk out of this? _I ask myself._

 _"_ _Daddy didn't want you to see the other lady." I explain, not really telling a lie._

 _"_ _Why was she naked and bouncing on top of you?"_

Ah Jesus.

 _"_ _Uh, we were playing adult games." I reply, feeling awkward._

 _She nods and turns back to face me. "I'm sorry I came in, daddy. I fought I heard funny noises from your room and wanted to see if you were alwight."_

 _I shake my head. "No, sweetheart, don't you ever apologize for something that is not your fault. This one's on daddy, and I promise that you will never see that woman or any other adult games going around ever again." I say, seriously._

 _"_ _Will you come back home and play with me again, now?" she asks and I feel guilty again as I recall of how much of a dickhead father I was to my sweet, little girl when Tara left._

 _I nod, vehemently. "Yes, Bexie girl, I will as much as I can, okay?"_

 _She grins and my heart melts as I see the happiness and excitement on her face. "Okay then, daddy."_

 _I return her grin and begin tickling her. She giggles and tries to run away but I pick her up from her bed and she squeals._

 _"_ _Oh my girl." I say, affection clear in my tone. "I love you so much, honey, no matter what I do or what happens. Always remember that."_

 _She smiles and I kiss her cheek and hug her, my eyes closing as well._

 _"_ _I love you too, daddy." She replies as she wraps her tiny arms around my neck._

 _I hear someone at her bedroom door and I open my eyes. I turn to face whoever it was and am met by Tara's smile._

 _"_ _Momma!" Becca says, loudly._

 _Tara chuckles and walks over to us. She glances at me, unsure and hesitant, but I smile, feeling the love I still have for her come to the surface._

 _"_ _Join us, babe." I say._

 _She sighs and smiles, still hesitant, but coming into my now opened arms. "How could I say no?" she says as she wraps her arm around my waist._

 _Our daughter giggles and Tara looks at her, the love shining in her beautiful, green eyes._

 _"_ _Did you have a good sleep, my girl?" she asks as she pushes strands of Becca's hair off her face._

 _Becca nods. "Yes, momma, I did." She replies._

 _Tara smiles. "Kiss for mommy?"_

 _Becca returns her mother's gesture and kisses Tara's lips. "There you go, momma."_

 _"_ _And daddy?" I ask and she looks at me and does the same._

 _She giggles when she finishes and Tara and I look at each other with a smile on our face._

 _"_ _I love you, Tara. I'm sorry for everything. I want to make this work again." I say, serious._

 _Tara's expression changes from happiness to shock. "Jax." She whispers, sounding unsure of what I had just said._

 _"_ _Just say yes, babe, and I promise we'll work everything out after this." I plead._

 _She doesn't answer straight away and instead looks at our daughter who is playing with her Celtic necklace that once belonged to Tara's late Irish mother, Maolisa._

 _"_ _Okay." She says, quietly, after a few tense moments of silence._

 _I grin and she glances at me and gives me a soft smile. I move in to kiss her but she stops me by putting a finger on my lips. "No more other girls. Your daughter and I and that's it."_

 _I nod. "Done. Now can I kiss you?" I ask._

 _She smiles and I move in to kiss her again, this time succeeding._

 _"_ _Ew! Yuck!" Our daughter says._

 _Tara and I laugh at the disgust in her tone and pull away. We both turn and kiss one of Becca's cheeks together. She giggles, loudly, and Tara joins her. I smile at my girls, and decide to forget about everything shitty that's happened. I have my daughter and the love of my life in my arms, happy and laughing, and I know this moment should always be cherished because you can never be too sure._

 _Especially with the life I lead._

 **-CUT-**

 **In case you didn't understand why Tara left (because I feel I haven't done a good job of explaining why in the flashback itself), it's because she wanted to show her daughter that there is something outside of Charming, and she's hoping that her leaving to go to college and become a doctor will show her that there's a better life that can be lived. She did this in hopes that when her daughter grows up, she'll do the same thing. Tara didn't want to risk staying in Charming all her life, doing nothing, and showing her daughter that there is only the club to live for or that there is only life in Charming.**

 **Still doesn't make sense? Review it or pm me. I AM SO SORRY if I failed you. I did try, honestly, and unfortunately it all makes sense in my head, but not on a piece of paper or in this case…Microsoft Word.**

 **Other than that, I hope the ending of this flashback was worth waiting for at least :)**

 **-M.N.K**


	4. Chapter 2

**Kia Ora everyone! Firstly, I AM SO, SO, SO, FREAKINIG SORRY that it's taken me this long to update. Honestly, I feel horrible that I've made you wait this long for a bloody update but I've just been struggling with the second chapter because I didn't know if I wanted to do every episode of Season 1 or just some. At the moment, it's just some but** _ **if you want to see episodes I haven't put up like for example, episode 1 or 2, then please let me know and I'll try to write it in.** _**By the way, this chapter in my opinion is incredibly long so I'm so sorry if some of it bores you but I've introduced new characters and stuff (like who I imagine playing the characters).**

 **NEW CHARACTERS:**

 **Alexia 'Lexi' Rodriguez _(Victoria Justice) - type in "victoria justice 2006"_  
Kadence 'Kadie' Patterson _(Zendaya Coleman) - type in "zendaya coleman 2009"_  
Derek Rodriguez _(Brent Rivera) - type in "brent rviera 2011"_  
Teagan Kelley ( _Leda Muir) - type in "leda muir black hair"_**

 **Type in what I've just written in italics next to the characters names if you want to get an accurate-ish image of how I see these new characters at the moment. Remember, keep in mind 2008 was in Season 1 and Rebecca was 13 so that means who friends would have to be except Teagan who is 14 (will be explained later on). If you guys also want to see what Rebecca is wearing in this chapter, check out my account** _ **mnknz on polyvore**_ **and it'll be a part of the** _ **Sweetheart of Samcro Wardrobe Uses.**_ **I would love to stick the link but there's no point if you can't copy and paste shit. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my best friend / sister from another mister who does not have an account on this awesome site but reads it anyway, and TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE STUCK AROUND. Y'ALL ARE AMAZING.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's. **

**I hope you enjoy and please excuse any of the mistakes I might have made!**

 **Chapter 2 – Fun Town (Season 1 Episode 3 SOA)**

I shake my head in shame as I see my dad and uncles Bobby and Tig riding in the Dragon Wagon.

 _Seriously?_ I think.

I glance at my three best friends, Alexia 'Lexi' Rodriguez, her fraternal twin brother Derek, and Kadence 'Kadie' Patterson, who are laughing.

"Oh my God, your dad and uncles are hilarious." Kadie says, still laughing.

"Yeah." Derek snorts. "They always crack me up."

I roll my eyes but smile at them. "Okay, what's the next ride?" I ask.

Lexi grins. "The spinner?" she asks, hopeful.

We all groan.

" ** _Chica_** , we've already been on that like _five_ times already." Kadie says, making a face.

"Yeah, Lex, I mean––wait, hold up. Where's the new girl you met at high school, Becca-bear?" Derek says, using the nickname he, Lexi, and Kadie call me sometimes.

Why? Well, _according_ to them, my personality resembles something of a mother bear but that it would be weird to call me such a thing at my thirteen years of age.

 _Whatever the hell that means._

"Um…" I look around the carnival and see no sign of my newest friend, Teagan Kelley. "I did text her like 10 minutes ago, asking when she was coming and haven't gotten a reply back yet."

I feel someone tap my shoulder and turn around to see that it's Teagan, smiling shyly at me.

"Hey." She says, quietly, but her Irish accent as strong as ever. "Sorry I didn't reply. I just figured I'd try my luck and finding you first, but I failed and ended up losing my phone somewhere."

"Aww, that sucks, girl. Have you tried to find it?" I ask.

She nods. "No such luck, unfortunately."

I nod. "Well we can go and have a look. Chances are, someone's likely to have picked it up or its been stood…on…" I stop and frown. "Yeah, let's try to think positive."

She smiles and agrees. "Yeah." She glances at my friends and my eyes widen.

"Oh! Right. Everyone, this is Teagan. Teagan, this is everyone." I say, holding out my hand to them.

Kadie introduces herself first. "Hi, I'm Kadence but please call me Kadie." She says, smiling friendly.

Lexi is second. " ** _Hola,_** I'm Alexia but people call me 'Lexi' or 'Lex', and this is my dorky, gay, twin brother, Derek." She says, grinning.

"Hey!" Derek protests. "I'm not dorky." He says.

I snort. "Yeah, but if you weren't dorky, you wouldn't be with us, Der." I reply before turning to look at Teagan. "You'll find that this is a dorky bunch you're getting yourself in, Tee, so you may make your escape now if you wish. We won't hold it against you."

She giggles. "Don't worry, my dorkiness will soon show."

Kadie squeals. "Perfect!" she says, running to Teagan and snatching her for a hug. "Welcome to the group, gorgeous!"

We all laugh and only stop when I hear my dad shout my name. I glance over and see that he and my uncles are standing by the cotton candy concession stand. Uncle Bobby has one in his hand and is currently walking away with one of the many "sweetbutts" of the club.

I glance at Teagan. "Come on, Tee, you can meet some of my family." I say as I grab her hand and pull her along.

The rest of the group follow and as I get to my dad, I release Teagan's hand to go up and hug him.

"You having fun, sweetheart?" he asks, kissing my forehead before releasing me.

I nod as my friends all hi-five my uncle Tig. I turn to look back at Teagan who is smiling shyly and has her hands behind her back.

"Teagan, this is my father, Jax Teller." I say, introducing him before glancing at my dad. "Dad, this is Teagan."

He nods his heads towards her. "Nice to meet you, darling." He says, holding his hand out to shake.

Teagan smiles and shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Teller."

He laughs and uses the common saying of, "Mr. Teller was my father. Please call me Jax."

She giggles and nods. "Okay."

"You're Irish, huh?" He asks.

"Yup, from Belfast."

I glance over to my uncle Tig and quickly introduce he and Teagan.

"Hey Gemma!" Kadie yells.

We all glance over to see my grandparents, Clay and Gemma, walking together near Clown Town. I smile before making a "disgusted" face as my grandfather throws my grandmother over his shoulder and spanks her butt.

I gag. "Gross." I say and my dad laughs as he pulls me along to see my grandparents, who have thankfully let go of each other.

"Hey babies." My grandmother says to all my friends before looking at Teagan. "And who is this?"

"Grandma, grandpa this is Teagan." I gesture towards my newest friend. "Teagan, this is my grandma, Gemma Teller Morrow, and my grandpa, Clay Morrow."

"Lovely to meet you." She says, politely.

They both nod and smile. "Your accents pretty strong, baby. How long you been here?" my grandmother asks.

"I've been here for about two years, living with my adoptive parents." Teagan replies.

"Aww, where are your biological parents if you don't mind me asking?" Grandma says.

"Grandma." I warn.

"No, no, it's fine. Erm, my mother passed away when I was just a baby and my father…" she pauses, frowning. "Well, he wasn't exactly good father material."

My grandmother's expression softens. "I'm sorry to hear that, darling."

Teagan nods. "I'm over it anyway."

It's silent for a few moments before I notice Tristan Oswald coming out from Clown Town with her parents.

"Hey Tristan." Derek says.

She smiles. "Hey Derek." She replies before looking at the group and greeting them.

"Hey Clay." Elliot Oswald greets.

"How yah doin' Elliot?" Clay says before shaking Mr. Oswald's hand.

I turn towards my friends and ask them, "Where are we going next?"

"Can we go check out the Clown Dunking booth? I heard the guy doing it saying some pretty awful things to those playing. I want to see if we have a chance of dunking him." Teagan says.

"Ugh, it's probably the same dude who insulted my throwing skills last year." Lexi says. " ** _Estúpido_**."

We all laugh but I stop when I hear my dad giving Tristan the tickets to the Spinner and then saying, "They kicked me off because I was screaming to loud."

I frown and shake my head.

 _Why does it sound so dirty?_

My dad turns to me and asks where we are headed off to. I tell them we're going to try and dunk the loser at the dunking booth. He nods and says he's going to follow us.

"I dibs going first at dunking that weirdo!" Kadie yells.

"No way, **_chica!_** I'm going first." Lexi says.

We all say goodbye to my grandparents before wondering off towards the Clown dunking booth. We come across uncle Bobby who joins us. Lexi and Kadie have decided to argue over who goes first but the moment we get there, we stop when we hear the clown say, "Five more bucks, your son would be convinced you're a loser!"

I glance at my dad who is checking out some buffed up dude with tattoos. I hear uncle Bobby ask if its "Darby's guys?" and my dad replying that he doesn't recognize them.

"Oooh, look at the big bad bikers, huh? Come to clown-y all wet, huh?" the clown says, laughing creepily.

My friends and I look at each other and decide to step back and let my dad and uncles try first. My dad throws one and misses while the clown taunts him saying, "What's the matter, tough guy? Can't put the ball in the tight hole?"

I gag. "This guy's disgusting." I say to my friends who agree.

"Bet all your leather wearing butt buddies say the same thing." The clown insults.

I squeak and turn away as I hear my uncles and dad protesting and the clown trying to apologize. I hear water splashing and know that someone's hit the button. All my friends including Teagan are laughing and I shake my head before turning to have a look myself. My dad is currently pushing the clowns head into the water booth while my uncles are helping.

"Oh my God, _dad!_ " I yell which grabs his attention.

I try my best to look appalled but end up grinning when my dad shrugs, winks at me and continues assaulting the clown.

"Shame, you loser!" Derek yells.

"Honestly, dad, you're displaying some pretty awesome role modelling right now!" I say.

He and my uncles glance at me and laugh.

"I do try, sweetheart." My dad replies.

I shake my head.

 _Oh dad._

 _ ***Sometime later***_

It's night time now and all my friends excluding Teagan have been picked up. My grandma said we could drop her off.

"So did you want to come and stay the night or something?" I ask Teagan who looks surprised that I've asked her.

"Um, yeah, that would be so cool." She says, excited.

I grin. "Awesome, you can like borrow some of my clothes and stuff, or text your caregivers to drop off some clothes at my house later, since we found your phone and stuff."

She nods. "Oka––"

"Tristan!" we hear a frantic Mrs. Oswald yelling.

We both turn to see her looking quiet distressed.

"What's going on?" I hear my grandmother ask as Teagan and I walk towards them.

"We can't find Tristan." Mrs Oswald says, frantically.

"Oh Jesus, well she must be here somewhere." My grandmother says before looking at me. "Have you seen her, baby?"

I shook my head. "No, grandma, but we can go and have a look." I say before turning away with Teagan.

"No, sweetheart, it's too dangerous now. I can't afford to lose you or Teagan too." My grandmother says, grabbing my elbow to stop me.

"I'll be fine, grandma, I've got my pepper spray with me." I say before pulling off my brown, vintage, leather backpack and grabbing the item out. "See?" I shake it.

She sighs. "Be careful and if anyone comes up to yah, warn them off by telling them who your family are."

I nod. "Got it."

Teagan and I begin to walk away. As we approach a darker area of the carnival grounds, I get my pepper spray ready. We hear some grunts and muffled whimpering coming from inside the woods and my eyes widen. I glance at Teagan and gesture her to go and get some help and she shakes her head.

 ** _I can't leave you_** she mouths.

I give her a look and she rolls her eyes before whispering, "Be careful."

I nod and walk towards the noises. I feel my food from earlier wanting to come up when I see the clown from earlier on top of Tristan.

"Get off of her, you pedo!" I yell before running up to him and using my pepper spray.

"Aargh!" he grunts and falls off of Tristan.

"You bitch!" he yells before getting up and hitting my face with his fist.

I gasp and fall down, somehow losing my spray in the midst of it. The clown stumbles towards me, his hands coming up to his eyes. I kick his private regions and he falls down to his knees.

"Fucking slut!" he screams as I get up.

"If I were you, you disgusting pig, I'd get very far away from Charming." I warn.

"Tristan!" I hear Mr Oswald yell.

The clown gasps, gets up, and tries to run for it. I glance at Tristan who is frozen and has tears running down her face.

"Oh my baby!" I hear Mrs Oswald yell.

I step away and look for my pepper spray as Mrs Oswald moves to comfort her daughter.

"Becca!"

I turn and see my grandmother running towards me. She immediately wraps me up in her arms.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" she asks before pulling back and her eyes widening. "Your eye!"

I touch my left eye and yup, feel a bruise forming.

 _Shit._

"I'm fine, grandma." I say. "I'll just put a bag of frozen peas on it when I get home, okay?"

She shakes her head. "Baby, it's not going to be okay when your dad sees that."

I cringe. "Yeah, I know but…I'd rather not think of his reaction at this moment."

She nods. "Fair enough."

 ** _***Jax Teller's Perspective***_**

"Shit." I say as my mother explains to me what happened to Tristan Oswald at Fun Town earlier on tonight.

Clay, her, and I are currently at the dining table, eating the left overs of last night's dinner.

"Yeah but um, Becca ended up getting involved a little bit." She says.

I feel my heart drop. "What?" I say, feeling rage build up.

 _If that fucking paedophile touched my baby––_

"No, Jackson, she wasn't…" my mother pauses. "Hurt in that way, but when she found the guy on top of Tristan, she ended up pepper spraying his eyes and he retaliated by punching her in the face."

"Goddamn it!" Clay yells.

I bang my fists on the table. "Fuck!" I shout, immediately wanting to find the guy and rip his dick off.

"Calm down, Jackson, she'll hear you." My mother says before sighing. "Look, it's my fault she went off and––"

"No, it's not grandma." I hear my daughter's voice interrupt.

We all turn to see her standing at the foot of the dining table. My eyes widen as I see a nasty looking bruise forming on her left eye.

"Jesus Christ." I say as I walk towards her and pull her into a bone-crushing hug.

She wraps her arms around my waist. "I'm okay, dad, honestly." She says.

I pull back and look at her left eye, bringing up my hand to gently caress it. "Shit, baby girl."

"It's not grandma's fault that this happened. I thought I would be fine if Teagan and I went together with the pepper spray safely in my hands. My first mistake may have been telling Teagan to go and get help but I wasn't thinking at the time." She explains. "Anyway, at least I know who the guy was." She explains, shrugging.

"I thought you told the police you didn't know who the bastard was, Miss Rebecca." I hear my mom say, not in the least bit angry or disappointed at all.

Becca smirks and shrugs. "Well I don't who the guy is grandma, as in his name and stuff, however I do know that he was the clown at Fun Town's dunking booth this year." She says.

I frown and shake my head at my daughter's antics.

 _She's been with her grandmother and this club too goddamn long._

"But you said you didn't physically see him?" my mom says.

"He had his clown suit on so I couldn't give visuals on what eye colour he is or mouth shape or whatever." She replies, grinning when she hears Clay laugh.

"Jesus, Bexie-girl." I say, shaking my head even more. "You lied to the police."

I feel a twang of disappointment but then realize that I am no better.

"Oh come on, daddy. I wasn't really lying. I don't know who he is because I've never seen him without his make-up off and it's not like he had a name tag on him." Becca says, casually.

I sigh and pull her in for another hug. "As long as you're okay, sweetheart, I don't care what you've done. I love you, alright?" I say, before kissing her forehead and releasing her.

"I love you too. I'm going to head off to bed. Goodnight family." She says before waltzing her way back to her bedroom upstairs.

I look back at Clay and Gemma who both are grinning and looking very proud of their granddaughter. I shake my head.

"Looks like we'll be paying a visit to Fun Town again." I say before grabbing out a cigarette and lighting it up.

Clay nods and I sit back down.

"Did anyone tell Tara?" I ask, thinking of my ex who would have my head if she found out that Becca lied to the police.

Gemma shakes her head as I take a puff. "I figured I'd leave it up to you. You going to tell Tara about our little sweetheart lying to the cops?" she asks, smirking at me.

I scoff. "You crazy, ma? She'll fight me if she finds out."

"That bitch has no right to say shit on how Becca is. She wasn't the one around to watch every growing step Becca made." My mom says, before resuming back to eating her dinner.

"Let it go, baby." Clay warns.

"I'm just saying she didn't clean up the pieces of broken fucking promises and––"

"Enough, mom. Becca's happy with Tara being back. Let's leave at that." I say, feeling angry at my mother for bringing the past up.

She snorts. "She's happy for now." She whispers.

I roll my eyes. "Don't you go saying shit to Tara, mom." I say as I take another puff of my cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray.

"I have no idea what you mean." She says, innocently.

I shake my head as I get up. "I'm going to crash here the night." I say, heading towards my old bedroom.

 **-CUT-**

 **Did anyone like it? PLEASE REVIEW. That's the end of Chapter 2 and _Season 1 Episode 3: Fun Town._ It's different I know but most of its pretty true and my character Rebecca managed to fit in. By the way, those new characters are all related to SOA characters-If you don't want any of them on this story for whatever reason, let me know please. I obviously care about your opinion, people. Oh and here are some questions I would totally appreciate if at least a couple of you answered like:**

 ** _1\. Was this too long? If so, should I break it up into two parts so you don't get tired of reading it? By the way, some chapters will be broken up anyway, but like chapters of this length, do they need to be broken up?_**

 ** _2\. IMPORTANT: Who is American and can help with the high school part of this? Like I need how many subjects an American high school student takes in 9th grade? I did my research but I'm confused so :P_**

 ** _3\. What do you want to see as a viewer? Please keep in mind that my intention is to keep to the original story line of Season 1 SOA._**

 **Anyway, thank you beautiful people for reading and please answer one of the questions or not-totally up to you. Oh and I've had to use the Google translator to get the Spanish words I used so PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF IT'S WRONG. I hope this was worth waiting for. My apologies if it wasn't.**

 **P.S: I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS-it just might be a bit slow for me to update since I'm now back at school but I swear to God, this will be finished.**

 **Ka Kite Ano (Maori language for "see you later")**

 **-M.N.K**


	5. Chapter 3

**Guess which bitch updated? THIS ONE! Hahaha. Firstly, I AM SO SORRY it took me this freaking long to update. I just struggled with it to be very honest, but do not fear for I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! Hahaha.**

 **So this chapter is pretty much more Jax, Tara, and Rebecca. It** **does not focus** **on an episode of S.O.A. This is my attempt at trying to make up for the past two + months in which I have failed you all like a Class A female douchebag. Lol. I also just want to say…**

 **THANK YOU TO WHOEVER IS STILL READING THIS. Y'ALL ARE AMAZING.**

 **Now moving on! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please excuse the mistakes I may have made (I tend to notice them a few days after the update when I've re-read them and I do get to the point of fixing them so...yeah).**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

 _I can't believe I lied to the police_ I think as I enter my bedroom to see Teagan in the bed with her phone, which we thankfully found unharmed, at Fun Town.

"I still can't believe you lied to the police." Teagan says.

I roll my eyes and sigh. "I know, Tee, I was literally just thinking that when I walked in." I reply, turning the big light off, leaving only the lamps illuminating throughout the room.

"God, you should have seen how I acted downstairs when I admitted to my family that I knew who the pedo was. I acted…" I pause and shake my head. "So out of character. I don't normally do something like that."

"Lie to the police?" She says to reaffirm we're speaking about the same thing.

I nod, not looking at her. "Tee, it's the first time I've ever done something like that but the way I acted so casual about it like it was the usual for a 13-year old to lie to the police, was just not right."

"How did your family react when you told them?" She asks after a few moments of silence.

"My grandparents, not surprisingly, looked proud of what I had done but my father, for a moment, I saw disappointment in his eyes before it disappeared." I continue my recount of what happened downstairs.

"He's probably just shocked at what you've done, hun, honestly, and your grandparents, well," she pauses for a few moments before saying, "no offense, Becca, seem like the type who would be proud of that sort of thing."

I scoff and nod. "Unfortunately, my grandparents are the type to be more proud when you've done something stupid than something good, well except for my grandmother sometimes though. I mean, that's not to say that they aren't proud of all the positive achievements I've made but-" I stop and shake my head, unsure of how to continue on with something that makes sense.

"They like that you've done something that one shouldn't do which then further proves that you're their granddaughter because of the influence they've had or others have put on you?" Teagan asks.

My head whips towards her and I frown before replying, "It sounds like you've experienced something similar."

She just nods, not looking at me and instead playing with one of my cushions she grabbed from behind her, earlier. "My father was…." she pauses and shakes her head, frowning. "Psychotic to say the least. A ruthless bastard if you will."

"He was someone dangerous back in Ireland, huh?" I say.

"Yup." She replies, popping the 'p'. "I hate him now because of what he did. He never abused me but now that I think about it, abuse would've been heaven compared."

I frown. "Who was he?" I ask.

"His name was Jimmy O'Phelan. He was heavily associated with the True IRA in Ireland. Still is, probably. I wouldn't know because my guardians, Roisin and Daniel, don't speak to me about him."

I tilt my head. "You're alright with telling me this?" I ask.

She smiles, slightly and turns to look at me. "Uh-huh. I trust you even though we just met. I know that you'd never rat me out unless you absolutely had to."

"I'd never rat on you." I say, smiling as I giggle. "I mean, you're practically my best friend already and trust me when I say that the gang love you, Tee."

"Oh thank God."

We both laugh before a knock on the door interrupts us.

"Yeah?" I call out.

My grandmother opens the doors and smiles. "Your grandfather and I are turning in and your father is already asleep." She says.

"Dad's here?" I ask, feeling a tad shocked.

 _He never sleeps here unless he absolutely has to._

My grandmother nods. "Yes, he is. If you two are going to be up all night, Becca, you know the rules."

I sigh and smile. "Yes, grandma. Goodnight." I say.

"Goodnight girls." She says.

Teagan and I glance at each other and burst out laughing again.

"We should probably get some rest." I say when we finish.

She agrees and with that, I switch off the lamp and lay down, closing my eyes with the thoughts of today's events running through my mind.

 ***** _ **Next Night**_ *****

"I told your mom."

My head whips towards my dad who is slightly smirking as his eyes continue staring at the road leading into my mother's neighborhood.

"That I lied to the police?" I ask, my eyes widening.

"No, I would never do something _that_ stupid, baby girl." My dad glances at me with a frown as he says this.

I sigh, feeling relief as I glance back out the passenger window before I realize something.

"Grandma would." I say, quietly.

My dad is the one who sighs this time and replies with, "I'll take care of your grandmother, sweetheart. Don't you worry, okay?"

I just nod. "Okay."

We arrive at my mother's childhood home and see her standing outside her front door with a smile. Grabbing my pink, Nike, duffle bag, I open up the door as my dad turns off the ignition of grandma Gemma's car.

"Hey baby." My mother greets and I smile as I walk to her, replying with a "Hey momma."

Her smile immediately disappears as I come to stand in front of her. "Jesus Christ, Rebecca." She says, both her hands coming up to hold my face as she gets a good look at my left eye.

"Mom, honestly, it's fine. I'm fine." I reply. "Don't worry about it."

She purses her lips together and lets go of my face. "Please try to refrain from getting in trouble like that, okay?" she says, pushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

 _I never asked to get hit on purpose._

I shake my head. "It wasn't done on purpose, mom. I thought it would be alright if I had some pepper spray in my hands or something." I say as I walk into her house. "Plus, if I ever see someone in trouble again, I'm not going to back down from it."

"That's my girl." I hear my dad say with pride.

I smile and shake my head as I place my duffle bag next to the couch.

"A lot of clutter left, isn't there?" my dad says, looking around.

"Yeah. I'm slowly getting through it. I was hoping little miss here can help me sort through it since she'll be here for the week." My mom says, nodding to me.

I pull a face as I look around at the few big boxes scattered throughout the living room. "Um…" I glance at my father who meets my eyes with a smirk planted on his face. "Can I come back with you?"

He laughs and shakes his head. "Come on, baby. Help your momma out."

I pout and whimper. "But daaaaddddyyyy…." I whine in a childish voice. "It's too much work."

My mom rolls her eyes and shakes her head with a small smile. "And that is why I was hoping you could help me, my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, sweet, baby girl." She says this as she walks to me and wraps her arms around my waist.

"Buttering me up is so not working, mommy." I lie, folding my arms and looking anyway else but her.

"Just do what I do, Tara, and threaten to leave her at the clubhouse by herself at night." My dad says, shrugging. "Works all the time."

My mom scoffs and kisses my cheek before releasing me. "I'm not trying to traumatize her, Teller."

I laugh and my dad shakes his head with a grin on his face.

"You want something to drink?" my mom asks my dad.

"Nah, I want to head up and check on Wendy and the little man."

 _Hmmm...Wendy...hard to believe I loved my step-mother at one point._

"Oh okay." My mom nods and smiles but I see that it's fake.

I bite my lip. "So, I'm not going to school tomorrow, am I?" I ask.

They both look at me and shake their head.

"At least not for a few days." My mom says. "It'll take a couple of weeks for it to fully heal but you don't really want to miss that much out, do you?"

I shake my head. "Not really especially since I'm a freshman and all but then again, I don't want to be the talk of the school especially since the majority know who my father is. It'll most likely give the teachers a reason to contact the cops and shove themselves in the SAMCRO business." I say.

My dad nods. "True. Assholes will probably assume you're involved with something or some other bullshit." He says, looking a tad irritated.

"Hmmm...how about going into the school and collecting some homework while you're off?" my mom suggests.

I nod. "That's not a bad idea but when you think about it, someone from Charming High School is bound to bust me with a black eye anyway."

"You'll be wearing sunglasses each time you leave the house, sweetheart. Just try not to take them off in public." My dad says.

"Okay." I say, shrugging. "I might just text Teagan to collect my things and bring them over."

My mom frowns. "Who's Teagan?" she asks.

"My new Irish best friend." I say, grinning. "I met her a few days after school started. She's a freshman just like me except she's the "normal" freshman as in she's 14."

"Oh." My mom says, smiling. "That's nice, sweetheart. I assume I'll meet her tomorrow or something?"

I nod, replying, "Most likely."

"Well I gotta go to the hospital before they end visiting hours and shit for Wendy." My dad says, sighing as he runs his hands down his face, tiredly.

I walk toward him and wrap my arms around his waist. "See you tomorrow, dad." I say.

I feel his arms come around me and he squeezes me, tightly. "I love you, sweetheart." He replies, softly.

I smile as I pull away and look up to him. "I love you too, daddy."

He returns the gesture and leans down to kiss my cheek before releasing me from his hold.

I turn around to face my mom and say, "I'll put my bag in the room and then I'll come back out to help out or whatever."

She nods. "Okay, baby."

I give one more smile to the both of my parents before grabbing my duffle bag and walking away to my bedroom. My eyes glance up to ceiling and I internally think:

 _Holy shit. My parents are in the same room together without anybody else. I wonder how it's going._

I open up my bedroom door and sigh as I switch the light on and walk to my bed. Sitting down, I drop my bag and look at the big framed photo hanging above my desk. It's of my parents and I when I was younger and they were still happily, together. My dad who has a huge grin on his face is throwing my tiny six-year old self in the air while my mother is smiling in the background. I remember when that photo was taken. It was the day before my 7th birthday.

 *****8th August 2002-6-year old Rebecca Teller*****

 _ **I am giggling as my parents tickle my sides.**_

" _ **Stop!" I remember squealing. "Too much."**_

 _ **They both laugh and I look up at them with watery eyes. Both my parents are smiling at each other at what grandma Gemma calls, "lovingly".**_

" _ **I love you, Jackson Teller." My mother says, happy as she looks into my father's eyes.**_

" _ **I love you too, babe, even when you force me to take my kutte off for this shi-"**_

" _ **Shhh." Mom hisses at my father. "Not in front of our baby girl."**_

 _ **My dad releases a breath and looks down at me with a smile. "Our baby girl." He says, gently.**_

 _ **He picks me up and throws me up in the air with a huge smile on his freshly, shaved face. I squeal even more and laugh, happily, and in the corner of my eye, I see my mom, smiling, on the side. The next thing we hear is the sound of a camera click.**_

 _ **We all look to where it was and see Remy, the photographer my mom hired to take the photos.**_

 _ **She smiles at us. "I got the perfect shot!" she yells from her set up.**_

 _ **My parents and I are at the clearing where they had their first date before I was born. Today, my momma wanted professional photos of our little family done. Grandma Gemma and Grandpa Clay are arriving shortly. My mom says grandpa Ray, her daddy, is too sick to join us. It doesn't bother me too much because I hardly see him anyway.**_

" _ **Look who's here, baby." My mom says and I look behind her and see grandpa Clay and grandma Gemma.**_

 _ **I smile, widely, showing my teeth, and run towards grandpa Clay who picks me up.**_

" _ **Hey sweetness!" he says, chuckling as he kisses my cheek.**_

 _ **My grandma smiles and kisses my other cheek. "Hey my little bluebird." She says softly, using the nickname she gave me when I was born, before she looks at my dad who hugs her.**_

" _ **Hey ma." He says as he lets go of her.**_

" _ **Hey sweetheart." She replies before smiling at my my mom and hugging her as well.**_

 _ **I smile, widely, again as my dad takes me off grandpa and kisses my cheek.**_

" _ **You okay, my baby?" he asks me.**_

 _ **I nod. "I'm happy, daddy."**_

" _ **That's good."**_

 _ **Mom comes over to join us. She smiles and kisses my cheek before turning to my dad and giving him a kiss on his lips.**_

 _ **I pull a face. "Ew! Not in front of me."**_

 _ **Everyone laughs and I shake my head, saying, "Adults are so gross."**_

 *****End Flashback*****

I smile at the memory but feel a sudden sadness over take me.

 _So much has happened since then_ I think. _It'll be a miracle if we ever get to that point again._

Releasing a heavy sigh, I walk over to my windows to pull the curtains shut before taking my vintage, Nike, hoodie off and throwing it over my bed. I glance to the door and shake my head.

 _Time to help momma dearest with her clutter...yay._

 **-CUT-**

 **Beautiful people, I hope you guys aren't too disappointed. If so, sorry! And when you review, if you are a guest, please be aware that I can't personally reply to you :p. AND READ THE NOTES EVERYONE. READ THE NOTES. I do get annoyed with people when they ask questions which I have answered already in the** **notes area either before or after the chapter** **has been done. That doesn't mean, I don't want you to stop asking questions...just please make sure you are honestly thoroughly reading through before you ask about something you are unsure of :). Oh and the reason I struggled with the academic thing for Rebecca is because I am a New Zealander and we have a different system...sort of...regarding education, but I have sorted that out.**

 **Before I leave, please just if you have any ideas that you want in like missing chapters or whatever, or just pretty much, what do you want to see as a reader, LET ME KNOW. I already have an idea of where this story is going but your opinions obviously matter :) Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying life and yeah haha!**

 **Au Revoir!**

 **-M.N.K**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey, yes, I have updated. Here it is. There are most likely grammatical errors and all that jazz so please excuse them. I will get rid of them as soon as I can. Oh and this is based on _Sons of Anarchy Season 1, Episode 6 - AK 51_. I do try my best to keep to what happens in the episodes. If you want to see how I envision Rebecca's clothing choice in this chapter, check it out on my  Polyvore account: mnknz **(I am always going to say this in each beginning just in case ya'll are interested) **.**

 **ENJOY this chapter too :-)**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except my OC's.**

 **Chapter 4 - AK 51 (Season 1 Episode 6 SOA)**

"Morning baby girl." My dad drowsily greets from beside me in the bed.

I glance away from my sketch book and smile, tiredly. "Morning dad."

He rubs his eyes and sits up. "How long you been up, miss?" he asks, yawning before meeting my eyes.

I look at the clock and reply with, "Since quarter pass five."

"Why'd you get up so early?"

I give him a look. "Those Latina sweethearts uncle Tig came with were being particularly loud throughout the night so it's not like I was getting much sleep in the first place."

My dad chuckles, getting up from the bed. "I did warn you. You know what it's like staying here."

"I'd rather deal with moans and grunts than my moody grandmother." I say, sighing as I put my sketchbook away.

"Moody?"

I glance at my father as he throws on a shirt to cover his chest. "Yeah, I can sense grandma when she's in a "weird" mood."

He scoffs. "Since when is your grandmother not in a weird mood." He says, shaking his head and chuckling to himself, before heading off to the bathroom to do his business.

I rub my eyes as I get out of the bed and head towards the door. I decide to try and find some breakfast in the kitchen but stop when I see scattered, naked women lying with my half-naked uncles around the place. I cringe and I go back to the bedroom where I see my dad coming out of the bathroom, wiping his face with a hand towel.

"Can you get me some breakfast please, dad?" I ask as I walk to my Nike duffle bag to pick out my clothes for the day.

My dad chuckles and replies, "Yeah, I'll get it, sweetheart."

I hear footsteps leave the room and the door shut. I sigh as I get out of my pyjamas and change into my cuffed, denim shorts, and Beatles muscle tank. I throw on my Celtic Star necklace and faux leather, ankle boots before applying my Nivea body lotion and Twilight Woods fragrance mist. I walk into the bathroom and smile in the mirror as I see my black eye pretty much non-existent after almost two weeks of healing.

Three knocks are heard on the bedroom door and I quickly braid my hair into a messy side plait. I walk to the door and open it to see my dad standing there with an amused facial expression, holding a bowl of cocoa puffs.

I grin and take the bowl off him before kissing his cheek. "Thanks daddy." I say as he shakes his head and gives me my spoon.

"What do you got today?" he asks, walking past me to get to his drawers.

I take a big spoonful of my cereal and eat it before replying, "Um, I think I have Ancient World History and Human Development first and second period," I pause, thinking about my Thursday school timetable. "Possibly P.E and English, third and fourth, and then Algebra and Visual Arts, fifth and sixth."

My dad nods and gestures for me to turn around so he can change. "You have a volleyball game tonight, don't you?"

I nod, doing as he says. "Yeah, but it's not a big deal if you come or not, dad. I know you can get quite busy sometimes." I say, referring to the times he promised he'd come but failed to because of the club.

"You can look now."

I turn back to see his eyes cast down, the guilt wavering off him like a natural scent. "I know I've been pretty slack at keeping those promises, baby girl, but this time, I know for sure that I'll be able to come tonight." His blue eyes meet mine. "Not even the club will stop me."

He smiles and I can't help but return the gesture even though my mind is telling me not to get too excited.

"Dad, even if the club did, I've still got plenty of games left for you to come and watch. This is only our fourth one." I say, shrugging and giving him a chance to back out.

My dad grimaces as I take another spoonful of my cereal. "Yeah, your fourth. I promised you that I'd come to those last three games but I didn't end up doing that, did I?"

I shrug and swallow my cocoa puffs. "Honestly, dad, I've already forgiven you. I understand the reasons why you didn't come."

 _Doesn't mean I liked it, though_ I thought.

"I'm still really sorry about that, sweetheart."

I chuckle. "Dad, it's whatever, okay? Just turn up to my game tonight and you'll start feeling better about missing the others."

 *****LUNCH TIME*****

I release a heavy sigh as I seat myself at the cafeteria table Teagan is in.

"Hey girly." She says, taking her earphones out of her ears and smiling at me.

"Hey." I reply, rummaging through my bag when I hear my phone start to vibrate.

"Who would call you during lunch time?" I hear her ask and I just shrug in response before checking the name on my phone.

 **Dad.**

"Hey dad." I answer, sighing once more.

 _All I want to do is sleep and -_

"Hey Bexie-girl. Just calling to uh, tell you I won't be able to come to tonight's game." He replies, quietly and with a hint of guilt.

 _And cry._

"What happened?" I ask, not caring that I'm not supposed to know about 'club business'.

I hear him sigh over the phone as if he's exhausted. "Something bad went down with SAMCRO and your grandpa's been detained for it. I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I have to stay back and handle the situation, alright?"

I feel anger and disappointment spike through me but I quickly shut it down and shake my head, willing myself not to cry.

 _You're just tired, you're just tired, you are_ just _tired. Stuff like this always happens. Get over it, Rebecca._

"Alright, dad." I say, proud I managed to control my tone.

"I promise-"

 _No!_

"Don't." I interrupt, shutting my eyes. "Just don't promise me anything, anytime soon dad. Please."

He doesn't reply and I shake my head. "Text me when grandpa is released." I say before hanging up on him.

I sigh and throw my phone in my bag before picking up a apple slice from my tray.

"He's not coming anymore, is he?" Teagan asks, giving me a sympathetic look.

I shake my head and chuckle to myself. "I honestly don't even know why I bother, these days. He's kind of reminding me of how my mom used to be. Unintentionally letting me down is how it was after she left my dad and I to permanently live in San Francisco."

Her dark brown eyes widen. "Your mom left you and your dad?"

I nod but feeling too tired to go back in time, I change the subject. "Can I stay at yours, tonight?"

Teagan's face lights up as I eat my apple slice. "Yeah, of course! My caregivers won't mind so long as we're in bed by 9."

"Honey, I'm going to be in bed by 8 if I have a say in it. I am so tired from lack of sleep, it's not even funny."

"You're staying with your dad, aren't you? What happened with to staying with your mom?" she asks, grabbing a tortilla chip from her tray and eating it.

"My protective grandmother wanted me back with her but the moment I got to her house, I sensed a funny mood around her and realized she's showing signs of meno-freaking-pause." I answer,

Teagan visibly cringes. "Yikes."

I nod. "I chose to go back with my dad because if grandma found out I went back to my mom, she would've lost her mind and my grandmother when she hasn't lost her mind is hard enough to deal with as it is. Imagine all the extra junk that comes with menopause." I reply, cringing as well.

Teagan laughs and I join her, deciding to and try and forget all about my father and his broken promises.

I stop laughing as I feel my phone vibrating once and check to see that it's a message from my mother.

 **'Are you okay, baby?'** it reads.

"Is that your dad, again?" Teagan asks.

I shake my head as I reply back to my mother: **'Dad call you?'**

"It's my mother." I say to Teagan, looking up from my phone. "She doesn't normally text me during school so I assume my dad's told her that he can't come tonight because of the club. I mean, don't get me wrong, I _love_ the club. They're my _family_ but sometimes, I just wish my dad didn't have a big position within the club."

Teagan just nods and continues to eat her tortilla chips before she frowns and opens her mouth, "Didn't we have the sign language club thing today?"

I groan. "Ugh, I thought there was something going on today."

Teagan shrugs. "This would be the only meeting we haven't gone to since we signed up anyway. I'm sure Riley wouldn't be too annoyed."

My phone starts to vibrate once more, signalling that it's a call. I sigh and look at the screen and see that it's my mother calling.

"Mom, I'm fine." I say the moment I accept the call.

I hear her sigh and reply, "Your dad called me saying that you were upset with him."

I roll my eyes and release a heavy breath. "I'm just sick of him making promises he obviously can't keep. I mean, they're small, yeah, but they're promises. I have told him time and time to stop making them and have always given him a chance to back out. I gave him one in the morning, mom!" I rant, feeling the tiredness begin to show as the emotions I have are threatening to spiral over.

 _This is just like you all over again_ I think, snarkily as I bite my tongue with the feeling of wanting to hate myself for over-reacting on such things.

"Baby girl, I know how you're feeling right now, honestly, I do, but he is your dad. He's-"

"And?" I interrupt, rudely, not able to keep it down.

"The club, Rebecca. You know this and so do I."

I don't say anything and instead choose to bath in the silence between her and I.

 _I hate her when she's right. I hate it even more when I'm too tired to think and defend._

I hear her eventually sigh, tiredly, and say, "I have to go, sweetheart. We'll talk later when I pick you up from your game."

"I'm staying with Teagan for the night."

"Rebecca, it's a school night." She says, disapproval clear in her tone.

"Well, I'm not getting any sleep at the clubhouse, grandma's going through menopause so her house is not even an option, and she'd likely do something stupid if I come back to yours." I explain.

My mom is quiet for a few moments before she releases yet another tired sigh. "Okay. I'll talk to your father. Try and enjoy the rest of your day, baby. I love you."

I soften at this. "I love you too, mom." I say, softly.

We hang up and I give Teagan a tired look. She just smiles, sympathetically, and I shake my head as we both continue to eat our lunch in silence.

 *****After the game*****

I laugh as I see Teagan, Lexi, Kadie and Derek jumping in excitement at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the top bleachers of the gym.

"You did awesome, girl!" Kadie yells, running to hug me along with the rest.

"It's just a game, people." I say.

"A game you totally rocked, chica!" Lexi says, giggling as we all pull back from the embrace.

I shake my head and sigh. "Thank you guys for coming to support me." I say.

Derek snorts and says, "We always come to your games, Becca-bear. Why wouldn't we come today?"

I don't answer and instead look away to see my mother come through the gymnasium doors. She's holding my pink, Nike, duffle bag and looks a little on edge.

Frowning, I walk to her and give her a hug.

"Hey baby." She says, sighing as she drops my bag and puts her arms around me.

"You alright?" I ask.

She chuckles and pulls back. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

I smile and shake my head. "I am just tired mom. All my emotions are spiralling over like I have my period."

She laughs as I pick my bag up. "Yeah, you and your emotions going crazy mixed with your dad's temper is not a good thing."

I burst out laughing but before I can summon a reply, I hear my friends yell out, simultaneously, "Hi Tara!"

My mom smiles and waves. "Hi guys." She replies.

I giggle as I hoist my bag up over my shoulder. "Thanks for bringing my bag, mom." I say.

"It's all good, baby girl. I packed enough to last until Monday." She replies.

"Oh cool because I planned on staying with Teagan tonight and then we are going to try and have a sleepover at Kadence's house tomorrow and Tori and Der's on Saturday." I explain, relieved to hear I won't have to make a trip to see my father until Monday. "Roisin and Daniel, Teagans caregivers don't mind having me on Sunday night so they can take me to school on Monday."

My mother looks just as relieved as I am. "That's good baby. Give you some time away from your father and the, um, club." She says, clearing her throat as she glances down and folds her arms across her chest."You can come back with me for next week and I'll deal with your grandmother if she has a problem with it."

My eyes widen as different scenarios run through my head with my mother "dealing" with my grandmother.

"Dad will sort it out." I blurt out. "I mean, like, you know he will if you tell him or I tell him."

Her eyebrows raise up as she glances at me. "You sure he'll do that?"

I hesitate at first before replying, "I'm sure."

She doesn't answer and I continue on with, "At the end of the day mom, I know my father loves me more than he loves my grandmother because as he has simply stated in the past, I am his little girl and there is nothing he wouldn't do in order to keep me safe and happy."

Her mouth forms a small but sad smile before it opens and says the words, "And that, my girl, is all you ever need to remember when it comes to your father."

 **-CUT-**

 **I have no excuses as to why this isn't being updated regularly. I'll be honest and say that I fall in and out with this but I'm not going to give up on it, I SWEAR.**

 **-M.N.K**

 **P.S: ****I'm a dick as I forgot to thank those who helped with academic stuff in the previous chapter:** _AxeBird1, 2 Guests, AdorableWords, and cinbur_ **. You guys rule _(especially if you are still reading this Fanfic)_ 3 **


	7. SAMCRO REMIXES 01

**Actually an update this time. Nothing more to be said except I was on a roll with this and am incredibly happy with this chapter. Please accept my sincerest apologies for taking my time to update and also maybe not portraying Tara right in your eyes. I have also deleted past author notes and will just say; I promise not to be a complete asshole if you have questions towards my work :) Whoever stayed with this...thank you, you guys are awesome.**

 **Hope I've made you guys happy with this chapter. Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors-will fix in time as it is way past 1.30 am here in New Zealand on a school night (bad ass right? :p)**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing except my OC's.**

 **Chapter 5 - SAMCRO Remixes 01 ***Jax's Perspective of AK-51 and more*****

I stare at the phone, not surprised my baby girl just hung up on my promise breaking ass.

 _So much for sticking to your promise, jackass_ I think, wanting to desperately call her back. _But what would I say? She just told me not to make any more promises._

I shake my head, feeling pissed off that shit had to go down this way with Meineke and Clay had to be detained for it.

I quickly text Tara: **Can you check on our girl for me?**

Not even a minute goes by and I see she's calling me. I sigh, running my hand over my face, mentally preparing myself for a lecture from my ex.

"Look, Tara-"

She interrupts me. "What did you do, Jax?" she asks, not sounding angry or upset.

Unsure of how to feel about her not being her usual self when something's happened with Rebecca, I answer wearily, "I was supposed to watch her play tonight for volley but something's come up with the club and-"

She scoffs. "Of course. Did you promise her you'd go, again?" Her tone definitely told me she was unimpressed.

 _Now that is more like her._

I release a heavy breath, feeling tired all of a sudden. "Yeah."

There's no reply and I glance down to see she's hung up.

"You alright, Jackie-boy?" I hear Chibs ask as he walks to stand next to me, holding a smoke in one hand.

I shake my head, putting my phone away. "I've managed to upset my baby girl and piss off her mother. All done in the total time of five minutes."

He whistles. "Is that a new record?" he asks, taking a puff of his cigarette.

I just nod as he passes me the cig. "Yup."

"How'd you do it?"

I take a puff and exhale before replying. "Made a promise to watch Becca's volleyball game but with Clay detained, I can't go. Told Tara and she just hung up on me, unimpressed."

"Doesn't make sense, Jackie-boy. Rebecca's not one to get cut up over you missing her volleyball game and-"

"This is the fourth time I've promised to go and each time, something else has come up."

There's no response from Chibs and I sigh, adding on, "Pretty shitty, right? Can't even put my own daughter first. I mean, hell, it's only a volleyball game but it's important to her and I can't even go to one game. You know this is how it was when she was younger. Promise breaking and all that shit."

"But you try, Jackie-boy, and that little blue-eyed angel of yours knows that." Chibs says, putting his hand on my shoulder. "And your ex, well, she's a mother and her maternal instincts will always hit the roof the moment she know's her baby girl is upset, no matter who caused it."

I nod, agreeing. "True, but I gotta feeling the next time I see Tara, some memories I'd rather forget are going to be brought up when she rips me a new one."

Chibs chuckles. "Well, we better sort this Meineke bullshit out before that happens, aye, brother?"

I join him and laugh. "Yeah, we better."

 _Deal with the mother of my first child later._

 ********FLASHBACK - October 7th 2002, 9.33 pm********

" _You know, what Jax, your priorities are really fucked." Tara says to me, tone low, and eyes hard and angry._

" _At least I'm able to go to most of her things, Tara. How many recitals and meets have you fucking missed, huh? Competitions and prize givings?" I yell, forgetting that my little girl was asleep a few doors down._

" _At least I'm doing something that's going to have a positive effect on her life, Jax! Unlike you and that goddamn club. How many people have you killed, Jax? Huh? Don't lie to me and say 'none' because I've seen it. The blood, the gun, the fearful fucking looks I get from other mothers when they've heard SAMCRO has done something bad." She answers, her tone rising as she walks around the kitchen table._

 _I glare. "You know nothing, Tara. Whatever happens between me and the club is_ my _goddamn business!"_

" _Not when it affects_ my _daughter!"_

 _I say nothing, my lips thinning. "You know you never did answer my question from before?"_

" _The one about the recitals and all that other shit?" she asks, eyebrows raised before she nods. "Yes, I admit, that I've been a pretty shitty mother when it concerns turning up to support my baby at all recitals and competitions, and watching her receive her awards, but at least my reasons for not turning up are legal. When she gets older, she'll understand."_

" _What the hell do you mean, legal? Tara, the club-"_

" _I know about the drug runs and the collection of guns, Jax. I know about it but I don't say shit because like you say, it's "club business" and that's fine, because to be quite honest-I don't want to know!" she screams, shaking her head. "All I want to know is that you'll going to start being a good fucking, father and start going to everything, because let me assure you baby, that when I finish my studies, I'm going to be doing the exact same thing."_

" _You have another four years ahead of you, Tara. You can't say shit like that and expect me to believe it when you've been just as bad as me. I've missed out on three gymnastic competitions out of seven in the past two years and you've missed out on what? Four, is it? And yes you've gone to five of her six ballet recitals, but remember I'm the one who turns up for most of her practices for everything including soccer and softball."_

 _Tara glares at me. "What about the twelve odd times when you've left our daughter at the ballet studio or the eight you left her at the gymnasium, waiting to be picked up? Half those times, I've been contacted and I've had to give the unfortunate excuse of me being all the way in San Fran and to contact Gemma, who by the way is her_ grandmother, _not her other fucking carer!"_

" _Well maybe if you hadn't decided to go straight into Med school after already studying for four years, we wouldn't be having this problem." I say. "You couldn't have at least spent a couple of years just being a mom to our daughter?" I release a heavy sigh. "Jesus, Tara, you say I'm putting my club before our little girl, when you're doing the exact same thing except with your career."_

 _She opens her mouth to reply but nothing comes out._

She knows I'm right _I think._

" _You can't deny it when you know I'm right and those excuses of it being for her, aren't going to be enough anymore. My priorities at this moment are fucked, and I'll admit that, as long as you can admit that we're both in the wrong here, babe." I say, softly, sitting down at the table. "And at the end of the day, our baby girl is the one who misses out because she isn't building enough memories of having both her parents there for her on her special days."_

 _Her facial expression softens and she looks sad for a moment. She releases a heavy sigh before nodding and joining me._

 _"You're right. She is the one who misses out, but Jax, I can't…" she pauses and I watch, as her eyes fill with tears. "I can't do this anymore."_

 _I tense up, pulling far away from her. "What do you mean, you can't do this anymore?" I ask, feeling apprehensive._

I'm going to hate-

" _This." She gestures between us. "I can't play happy family anymore, knowing that you're diving so deep in that club. I want my daughter away from here, Jax, and I'm going to-"_

 _I shake my head, feeling the rage take over instead of the brokenness. "Break my heart all you want, babe, but you're not taking my baby girl away from me." I say, seriously, almost like a threat._

 _She glares at me and opens her mouth to scream out, "She stays here any longer, she's going to get hu_ _rt because of your position in the club, Jax! Sooner or later, your enemies whoever the hell they may be are going to realize you have a daughter and take her as leverage-or worst, kill her!"_

 _At her last words, I immediately feel myself flip the table to the side, standing up, pissed at the thought of my girl-no, don't go there. "I won't let anyone touch my daughter and know, that if you ever try and take my daughter, I won't hesitate to-"_

 _She scoffs, loudly, interrupting me as she leans back against the chair, not bothering to stand up. "To what? Kill me?"_

 _I stare at her in disbelief, feeling my anger drain away. "You really think that low of me?"_

 _Her eyes water as her angry facade comes down. "I don't know what to think, anymore, Jax."_

 _I don't say anything and feel my own eyes build with unwanted tears as I reply back, quietly, "Neither do I."_

 _We both hear a small whimper and our eyes go straight to the 7-year old girl whose baby blue eyes are filled with tears as four more streaks run down her pale face and land on the ground._

" _Baby." Tara says, her tone sad._

 _I walk towards my little girl who jumps and runs away, dropping her blue bunny rabbit 'Razel'._

 _I glance at Tara who's crying, silently as she meets my gaze. I close my eyes and sigh as I walk away from the love of my life who has successfully broken my heart…_

Twice now.

 ********End Flashback-back to REALITY. Jax is dropping Tara off home the morning when Meineke and his lot are killed so they can talk more about their upset daughter and ATF Agent 'dickhead' Kohn is following them********

We pull up at her house.

"Appreciate the lift." Tara says, giving me a wide smile.

I nod. "No problem." I say, casually looking around, not seeing something. "Where's the cutlass?"

I glance at her as she replies, "Oh, it's at the hospital."

Confused, I ask "Still not running right?"

She looks around as if trying to avoid something before meeting my eyes. "It's running okay." She reassures, nodding and smiling at me but I can see it's fake and decide to let her know I sense her worrying and ask if it has anything to do with the car I noticed was following us a little earlier.

Her smile immediately drops as she warily looks around.

"The compact parked halfway down the block." I say, nodding towards it.

I look at her again and see her facial expression is a bit spooked as she walks towards her front door. I call her name, frowning at her sudden change of behaviour.

"The hell's going on?" I ask, following her, putting one hand on her wall to lean on as I watch her pause for a moment before deciding to take one more wary look at the car down the road.

She tightens her hold on her bag and finally answers me, her tone shaky as if she were afraid of something. "That ATF Agent," she inhales, trying to calm herself down, "that's been looking into you guys, I think he's here for me."

"What are you talkin' about?"

She looks away, refusing to meet my glance until the last sentence. "I was with him in San Francisco. It got violent, I tried to end it, he started _stalking_ me."

My lips thinned in silent anger as I glance back to the car and begin walking towards it. Tara tries to stop me but I tell her to get back inside and lock the door. I pull out my knife and with a slight smirk on my face, plunge it into his grill.

"Vandalism, deadly weapon, that's six-months in county, asshole." He says, getting out of his car.

"Violating a restraining order, you'll be in the cell next to me. They teach you how to suck a dick in ATF school?" I reply, meeting his eyes.

He just chuckles, slightly. "Bad ass biker."

I snort, giving this asshole a smile. "You guys gave it your best shot." I say, giving it a double meaning to the club and his and Tara's relationship. "You got nothin' on SAMCRO, and you harassing Tara," my tone changes into something more threatening. "That ends here, or next time it won't be a piece of shit car I'm draining fluid from."

"You threatening a federal agent?"

"I'm threatening you." I say before adding on, "Go away. It's my last warning."

I turn to walk away but stop when I hear his mouth open again.

"You know, I met your little girl. Rebecca, isn't it?"

I tense up and turn to go and punch his smug face in when I realize that he's doing this on purpose.

He smirks. "Beautiful girl, by the way. Just like her mother except she has your eyes."

I narrow my own at him, dangerously. "You go anywhere near my daughter again, I'll do more than drain fluid from you."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Don't worry, pre-teens aren't my type but I mean, like I said, she does look a lot like her mo-"

I punch him square in the jaw but before I can do more, I feel a hand on my elbow and I turn to see it's Tara.

"Didn't I tell you to go back inside?" I yell at her, pissed she stopped me from beating the prick to death.

She jumps back and frowns a little. "Needed to make sure you weren't going to do anything that could potentially get you into a jail cell."

She doesn't glance at the shithead lying on the ground and instead pulls me away. "I know we still need to talk and because I have to be back at the hospital in a few more hours, I'd rather we get it done quickly."

I don't say anything to her, still trying to calm myself down.

 _Fucking douche...talk about my daughter like that. Should just go back and kill-_

"Jax."

I glance at Tara and realize we're now standing in her living room. "Why didn't you say anything, earlier?" I ask her, frustrated she kept her mouth shut about this asshole.

She doesn't answer me because I take it she's shocked I dived right into it.

"He could've hurt Rebecca."

Her eyes widen and I want to hit myself when I see them getting slightly watery. "I-I-" she stammered. "I didn't think he'd go that far." She whispered, looking away.

"He's a psychotic federal agent who's been stalking you, Tara. I'm pretty fucking sure he'd go far just to see you break and run right into his arms." I say, forcing my tone to be less harsh.

She meets my eyes and says, quietly, "I'm sorry."

 _If only that was meant for a more better matter._

I shake my head, shutting my eyes, and sighing heavily. "It's not your fault." I say, truthfully. "You didn't think he'd follow you all the way back here, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I thought when he was aware of the restraining order, that would be it, but obviously not."

I reopen my eyes to see her wiping her own and sniffling a little. Seeing her in such a vulnerable sight, I couldn't help myself when I reached out and wrapped my arms around her.

 _She might've broken my heart, twice, but she's still the mother of my little girl, the first woman I've ever loved, and the woman whose face I see every time I'm inside someone._

I feel her arms wrap around my waist as she leans against me. I tighten my hold around her when I feel her sobs and close my eyes as I try to soothe her.

"Shhh…" I whisper. "He's gone now. He can't hurt you."

"But Rebecca…" I hear her quietly say. "Oh God, Jax, he could've hurt her!"

She roughly pushes me away and I feel my heart breaking for an entirely different reason when I see tears continue to fall down her cheeks.

She hiccups. "We have to get her, now, Jax, I can't-" she stops and sobs. "I can't handle the idea, what if he's going to her high school right now, he could-"

I frown, thinking that she could be right.

 _Don't want to risk my daughter._

I put my arms around her, knowing that if we were going to get our baby from school, she'd have to calm down a bit so Rebecca wouldn't catch on.

"Babe," I say, gently. "We'll go and get her soon but you need to calm down otherwise she's going to know something isn't right, and we don't want to-"

"Freak her out." She mumbles, taking in deep breaths as I glance up, noticing there was a huge photo of Rebecca as a baby planted on her wall. "I know but she's going to notice anyway when she realizes we're taking her out of school for the day."

I smile at the photo before answering Tara, "I'll tell her it's my way of apologizing. She'll understand."

 _Hopefully_.

She doesn't say anything and I look down to see her staring at my lips. I want to clear my throat and gently push her away, but for some reason I can't.

 _Oh fuck me._

Our eyes meet and I feel myself gulp as I notice a very familiar emotion in her eyes. We lean in, our lips about to touch, any logic I had earlier long gone, when suddenly I hear the door open. Our eyes snap towards the intruder and widen when we see it's our daughter, standing there, her eyes about as wide as our own.

"Sweetheart." Tara whispers, pulling back from me. "Wh-"

She interrupts her mother. "What were you two just doing?"

 **-CUT-**

 **No more rants from me, guys, because to be quite honest, I've realized over my seriously long unintentional break / wait, that this is my fanfiction. It's the way I see it in MY HEAD of what would've happened and honestly….I'm just going to smile and nod :) Please leave an awesome review, preferably one that doesn't compliment my work and then insult it, it's confusing for me to understand which way you're swinging :)**

 **-M.N.K**

 **P.S: next update…...will defs be within in the next couple of weeks. I now know where I am definitely going with this fanfiction. Oh and SAMCRO Remixes is basically Jax's Perspective of something.**


	8. SAMCRO REMIXES 02

**Hi beautiful people! Yes, this is the FULL chapter! :) This has nothing from the Season 1, Episode 7 of SOA except a "cut scene" with just Jax, Tara, and Rebecca. Please excuse any spelling and grammatical errors that may be there-will try and fix as soon as possible :D**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing except my OC's. All belongs to the great Kurt Sutter.**

 **Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 6 - SAMCRO Remixes 02 ***Jax's Perspective*****

I release Tara from my hold, regrettably doing so, and glance at Rebecca whose eyes are now narrowed in suspicion.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school, miss?" I ask, clearing my throat and folding my arms across my chest, hopefully pulling off the 'stern' father expression.

Rebecca frowns at my stance. "Yeah, but I left my Biology textbook and French notepad here on Wednesday. I have those subjects in the afternoon." She explains.

"You didn't walk all the way back here, did you?" Tara asks her, worriedly.

She shakes her head. "Miss Albescu brought me here since she was free first period."

"You're not though." Tara says. "Are you skipping right now?"

Rebecca smirks at her mother in response and I can't help but grin a little at how much she looks like me when she does so.

"Yes, mother, I am but I've signed out for 'personal reasons'." She replies.

Tara raises an eyebrow at our daughter. "Personal reasons?"

Rebecca shrugs, crossing her arms over her chest. "I felt off when this creepy, old looking dude started talking to me before school started."

Both Tara and I tensed immediately at that.

"What did he say to you, sweetheart?" I ask, clenching my jaw to keep myself from letting the rage take over.

"He just greeted me and asked if I was your daughter and if I knew anything about SAMCRO." She answers before shivering in disgust. "I told him to leave me alone and he just smiled creepily and left in his compact car."

I shake my head, angry at the fact that Kohn went near my daughter who notices the mood I'm in. She glances at me with a questioning look in her eyes.

"You alright, dad?" she asks, walking to me slowly.

I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down before replying, "I'm alright, baby girl. Just don't like the idea of some creepy old man talking to my 13-year old daughter."

She frowns. "You guys avoided my question before." She says, glancing at her mother and I. "What were you two just doing before I entered the house?"

Tara and I look at each other.

"I was upset over something and your father was just comforting me." Tara explains to our daughter. "That's all, baby girl."

Rebecca's eyebrows raise slightly as if in disbelief. "Really? Because it kinda looked to me like I was interrupting an almost-kiss of reconciliation."

Tara's eyes widen. "No, sweetheart." Tara denies as I feel a painful tug at my heart.

 _Jesus Christ_ I think.

"It was nothing, Bexie-girl." I say, releasing a heavy sigh.

She frowns. "Doesn't honestly bother me too much if there is." She says as she begins to walk away from her mother and I. "I mean, it's every child's dream to have their parents together again." She mumbles, quietly, more to herself than anything else.

I turn to see her disappear in the hallway before looking at Tara who lets out a heavy, shuddering, breath.

"Where do you want to head for breakfast?" I ask, after a few moments of tense silence.

Tara glances at me. "Somewhere far from Charming." She replies.

"How about that cafe in Stockton we used to go to when Rebecca was little?" I suggest.

"98 Degrees?"

I nod. "Yeah."

We hear footsteps behind us and turn to look at our daughter who is stuffing her textbooks in the expensive, black, leather, Moschino, backpack her grandmother bought her.

"I'm going to need a ride back to school, dad." She says, zipping her bag up and glancing at me.

"You're not going back to school." I reply, walking to her.

She frowns as I stand in front of her. "I have to-'

I shake my head, cutting her off by saying, "Your mother and I want to take you out for breakfast."

"Why?"

"My way of apologizing." I say, not entirely lying.

 *****The Breakfast*****

I feel Rebecca's arms unwrap themselves from my waist as I switch the engine off my bike.

"You alright, sweetheart?" I ask, taking the helmet off her.

She sighs, pushing her sunglasses up to rest on her head. "Yeah."

 _Still upset I see._

"I'm going to go wait in the cafe." She says, not looking at me and walking away.

I sigh, taking my pack of cigarettes out of my back pocket. I grab one out and light it as Tara drives into the parking lot with her cutlass. She parks up as I inhale the smoke, feeling the familiar sense of burning.

"Is she waiting inside the cafe?" Tara asks, coming to stand next to me.

I nod. "Yup."

"One worded answers, I assume?"

"You assume right." I glance at her. "How long do you think she'll continue being this way?"

She shrugs. "She's just dealing with the shit from the past, Jax. Give her a couple of hours or so and she'll return to being a daddy's girl." She says, giving me a small smile.

I shake my head. "I wish she didn't have to deal with that shit in the first place."

"You and me both."

We're both quiet as I finish my cigarette before throwing it on the ground. I nod towards the cafe.

"You ready?" I ask, putting my hands in the front pockets of my jeans.

She sighs and nods. "Yeah."

I walk behind Tara but go in front of her to open the doors.

"Feeling like a gentleman today, Teller?" Tara asks, amused as she walks in the cafe.

"All about the charm, darlin'." I reply, smirking.

She chuckles and walks towards our daughter who is currently reading the menu in a booth in the far corner.

"See you came to our old booth." Tara greets, sitting next to her.

She just smiles but it quickly fades when she sees me.

 _Ouch._

I decide to sit next to Tara to be safe. "What are you getting, sweetheart?" I ask her.

"The normal. Banana pancakes with bac-"

"Bacon and maple syrup? Yeah, I remember, Bexie girl." I chuckle as she closes up the menu and hands it to Tara.

"I'm staying with mom next week." She says, grabbing her phone out.

I nod, even though she can't see me. "That's all good. You want me to let grandma know?"

"Rebecca, get off your phone and look at your father when he's talking to you." Tara says, her tone strict and her eyes glancing at either of us.

She sighs, heavily and looks at me. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Her mother repeats.

Our daughter rolls her eyes and I can't help the smile that plants itself on my face.

"Yes, please." She says, not sounding genuine and looking back at her phone.

Tara sighs and gives me the menu. "You know, baby girl, not many-"

My ex is interrupted when we hear someone clear their throat. We all look to the right and I watch with wide eyes as a familiar, scantily dressed, brunette with her boobs pretty much hanging out of her top walks towards us.

 _Shit._

"Hey Jax, long time no see." She purrs, ignoring my girls and giving me a look I was very familiar with.

"Trisha Maxwell." I smirk as she bites her lip and looks me up and down. "Long time, indeed."

She giggles, placing one hand on her hip and bringing her fingers up to my face. "I'm on a break in 10 if you want to...catch up."

I chuckle before another throat is cleared.

"Uh excuse me?" my daughter says as Tara and I look at her.

She feigns a smile but the dangerous look in her eyes warns me that whatever's going to come out of her mouth isn't going to be nice.

"Yes?" Trisha says, impatience clear in her tone.

"Yeah, hi, I was just wondering if there was another waitress about? You know, one that's actually going to do her job and not flirt with my father." Rebecca says, still feigning a smile.

Trisha scoffs and gives me my daughter a dirty look. She opens her mouth to reply but Rebecca beats her to it.

"Oh and if this someone could be less caked up than you and dressed appropriately, that would also be nice. I'd hate to lose my appetite before I even get to order the actual food. Thank you." Rebecca dismisses Trisha who looks at me as if I was going to defend her.

I just shrug and look back at the menu. I hear her scoff and stomp off somewhere. Tara chuckles and mutters, "Goodbye Trashy-Trisha."

"Ugh, you seriously need a beer gut, dad." My daughter says, annoyed.

I chuckle, happy she's back to full sentences with me. "I know, baby girl. You've told me that plenty of times."

"Yeah and you never listen." She says, scoffing. "I mean, come on, dad, growing a beer gut would lessen the chances of whores-"

"Language." Tara interrupts.

"-sniffing around you like you're made of gold." She finishes before apologizing to her mom.

"Yeah, and what did I tell you about wearing things that show off your midriff?" I say, taking my eyes off the menu and nodding towards her cami top.

She glances down at her clothing before meeting my gaze and smirking. "I don't have boys roaming around me, wanting to get in my pants yet, dad."

I snort. "Yeah and as long as I'm alive, it's going to stay that way."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She says, sighing, before looking at Tara. "What would you say if I had a boyfriend, mom?"

I glance at Tara as her eyes widen and she frowns.

"Well baby, I'd be a hypocrite if I said I wouldn't like it considering your dad got me pregnant when I was 14."

"Ha!" she says, loudly, giggling a little. "That's right, he did get you pregnant at a seriously young age."

Tara smiles and brings her hand up to stroke our daughter's cheek. "Yeah, but I don't regret any moment of it." She says, softly, adoration clear in her tone.

I smile as my daughter's eyes light up and she looks down at the table, a big grin on her face.

"Alright folks, I heard from my fellow co-worker, you requested another waitress?"

We all turn to see a slightly older lady with blonde hair who has a "not in the mood" expression covering her face. I just nod and give in our orders.

"Beverages?" the waitress asks.

"Glass of coca-cola, and two black coffees." I say, not bothering to ask my girls.

"Pefect. Food will be out and ready for you soon." She says, before leaving us.

I look at my daughter who shimmies her way around the booth to come and sit on my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck as I put mine around her waist.

"Am I forgiven?" I ask, softly, squeezing her waist.

She nods before she holds out her hand for Tara to take. Tara smiles and takes it before planting a kiss on her knuckles.

 _These are the moments I live for._

"I want to go back to school after this." Rebecca says, quietly.

Tara and I shake our heads.

"No, we're keeping you back for the rest of the day." Tara replies, firmly.

Rebecca frowns. "Why? Is it because of that creepy old dude?"

I glance at Tara who meets my eyes and nods.

"Yeah, baby, it is." She says, sighing and looking down. "Look, all you need to know is that he's a dangerous man from my past in San Francisco."

"You went out with him, didn't you?"

Tara's head pops up as she stares wide eyed at our daughter. "No, I-why would you think that?"

My daughter slowly releases her mom's hand. "I knew I recognized his voice from somewhere. He answered the phone one time-a long time, actually, when you were still living in San Fran." She explains.

I frown. "You spoke to him, baby? How old were you?"

She glances down and answers quietly, "11."

I tense up, remembering those times for her weren't all the best. "Sweet-"

"Here are your beverages, folks." The waitress from before interrupts, placing them on the table before leaving.

"Definitely more nicer than the slut from before." Rebecca quietly mumbles to herself, picking up her glass of coca-cola.

"Rebecca, your language." Tara scolds, lightly slapping her our daughter's hand.

I smirk. "Come on, babe, she's a Teller. Her mouth will be as dirty as her grandmother's."

She snorts and looks away, but not before grabbing her cup of coffee and muttering under her breath, "Not if I have a say in it."

"My baby brother comes out soon, doesn't he?"

Tara and I both look at our daughter. "Yeah, sweetheart, he does." Tara responds, softly, smiling at us.

Our daughter grins, widely. "I can't wait to hold him!" she says, excitedly, before looking her mother in the eye. "Mom, do you ever want to have another baby?"

I feel the atmosphere tense up a bit and I give my daughter a look which she pointedly ignores. I roll my eyes.

Tara coughs, awkwardly. "I'd have to be interested in a guy to have another baby again, honey." She says, quietly.

 _Yeah, me_ I think out of nowhere.

Rebecca nods in response. "True. So have you found anyone in Char-"

I pinch her side and she squeals. "Ow! Dad!" she slaps my arm. "What was that for?"

Raising my eyebrows, I say, "You know what that's for."

She smirks in response and hops off my lap. "Yeah, yeah." She mumbles, going back to sitting with her mom.

Tara chuckles a little before wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulder. "Why do you ask that, baby? Do you think one sibling won't be enough for you in the future?"

"Well, I mean, I'd love a little sister." Rebecca replies, laying her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Are you hinting you want your dad to get another a girl pregnant?" Tara says, amused.

I snort, picking up my cup of coffee and taking a sip. "That won't be happening anytime, soon, darlin'. I'm happy with one daughter and a son." I say to Tara as she looks at me. "But, you know, it's not impossible for you to have another child."

She smiles, but I see it's fake. "I'd have to find the right guy, Teller."

We stare at each other and I can't help but wonder if she remembers what we spoke about on Thanksgiving, years ago.

 *****FLASHBACK to Thanksgiving 1999*****

 _I grin as I watch my little girl jump up and down in excitement._

 _"I finish, momma!" she says, squealing as Tara looks at all the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that was for second graders._

 _Tara gasps and grins at Bexie-girl. "You have, my darling! Good girl!" she says, hugging her baby._

 _Our daughter giggles, escaping her mother's grasp before running towards me. I open my arms and pick her up, chuckling as I kiss her cheek. "Do you want to see if grandma will give you some candy for being a good girl?"_

 _Her eyes widen. "Yes!" she says, pushing on my arms to let her go._

 _I chuckle and put her down. I feel an arm wrap around my waist and look at Tara, smiling._

 _"Hey beautiful." I greet, grinning at her. "I have something sweet for you as well but it's in our room if you want to see it."_

 _She laughs. "Such a charmer, Teller." She kisses me, softly. "Maybe later when our daughter's asleep."_

 _I hum. "Yeah, we could get working on giving her a baby sister or brother for her birthday next year."_

 _She frowns. "I don't want another child, yet, baby. I told you that."_

Didn't mean I agreed with it _I think._

 _I roll my eyes, annoyed at the reminder. "You want to finish study first, I know. Let's change the subject before this turns into something it doesn't need to be."_

 _Tara strokes my cheek. "I didn't say I wouldn't have another child with you, Jax. I will when the timing is right. We can have the dream, baby, okay?" she says, gently, kissing beneath my jaw._

 _"The dream of you and I married, with all our children to watch." I smirk._

 _She chuckles. "Yes, you and me, Becca, and three other little monsters."_

 _"Two boys and one more girl."_

 _She nods. "Yup. You're the right guy for me to do all that with, Jax Teller."_

 *****End Flashback - back to the reality at the cafe*****

"Hey, dad, your food's going to get cold if you let it sit there." My daughter's voice snaps me back to reality.

I blink out of the memory and glance at the plate of food in front of me. "Shit." I mumble, before picking up my knife and fork.

"You alright, Jax?" Tara asks me.

I glance at her and I know from the look she gives me, she knew exactly what I was thinking of.

I just nod. "Yeah, I'm good." I give her a small smile.

We go back to eating our food and I shake my head, thinking of how we must look like a normal family eating breakfast together, when really, I'm still waiting for my newborn son who was almost killed by his drug-addicted mother to get out of the toaster, while still trying to figure out where the hell I stand with the first love of my life.

 **-CUT-**

 **Right, well first of all, sorry for the lack of a Flashback :p but I do hope you enjoyed the chapter none the less. Sorry for the super long wait even though I said there was nothing during the month of November. I have finished my studies so now the only thing stopping me from good updates would be lack of motivation / inspiration :/ It will be done though :D**

HERE IS SOME NICE...ISH NEWS: I honestly owe you guys enough to tell you where this Fanfic is going to go before it ends (for Season 1). When I return, I will be giving you the rest and more because I really, really, want to move on to the more... "juicier parts" when Wendy starts to come in and mess with Jax and Tara which I don't know if it's obvious or not, but Rebecca will most definitely not like it. You are going to see Rebecca react to her parents funny relationship more and of course to her grandmother's conniving ways of trying to keep her mom and dad apart. However, it's not always going to be sunshine and roses between Rebecca and her parents, as you'll see with flashbacks Rebecca has of her parents when she was younger, and her family was ripping apart. That will in turn, affect the way Rebecca reacts to certain situations so bare with me when the time comes **.**

 **PLEASE REMEMBER, beautiful people, that I am trying to follow through the show so YES Tara and Jax WILL get together after killing Kohn :) And that will be featured on the next chapter which will RETURN to normal as in back into Rebecca's perspective! Yay, it's about to get real deep now...I think lol (:**

 **-M.N.K**


	9. Chapter 5

**What's up everyone who has stuck around long enough for this update! (or if you're new, welcome!) Please read the pretty freakin long Author's Note at the end if you want to hear my explanation of what the eff is going to happen with this story. For now though, hit up my Polyvore account: mnknz if you're interested in seeing Rebecca's outfits throughout this chapter.**

 **RECAP (I suck at these for some reason):** _Agent 'dickhead' Kohn caught up with Rebecca at school which creeped her out-lead her home to where she almost caught her parents kissing. It was during Chapter 6 (Episode 7 - Old Bones) and in Jax's perspective. Rebecca wasn't too impressed with her father letting her down in the chapter before that and ignored him half the time during the Chapter 6 SAMCRO REMIXES PT.2 while they were at the diner. She also got sassy with one of Jax's many past conquests who worked as a waitress. Jax reminisced about the past, etc, etc._

 **Now we're onto a few days later when Abel gets out of the incubator and Kohn attempts to hurt Tara. THIS IS BACK IN REBECCA'S PERSPECTIVE. There is also a moment in the story where Rebecca says something about the Catholic Church. I mean NO DISRESPECT to any Catholics. I was baptised as one when I was a baby and raised as one with schooling, etc, but I am now a Christian who doesn't give a shit what religion you are, as long as you're nice, you're cool. So please, forgive me if I offended you.**

 **On the positive side, I sincerely hope this was worth the wait! 3**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing except my OC's. **

**Chapter 5 / 9: Season 1, Episode 8 'The Pull'**

I feel the excitement bubbling up inside of me as I wait for my dad to get here. This would be the first time that he'd get to hold my baby brother, Abel.

"You ready to hold him as well, baby?" my mother asks, as she gently squeezes my shoulder.

I bite my lip, grinning. "Oh my gosh, yes." I say, happy. "It'll be even better when we can take him home."

She smiles, but I can see it's forced.

My poor mama I think, tilting my head.

"You know I love you right, mom?"

Her expression matches mine as she kisses my forehead. "I know, sweetheart."

I hear someone knocking on the door and look to see it's my grandmother. She smiles at me.

"Hey baby." She glances down at my attire as I stand to hug her in greeting. "Why the pretty dress?"

Snorting, I reply, "Went to the Catholic church with Teagan and her family before spending a late lunch with them."

"Oh, did you learn something about the good God above?" her sarcastic tone makes me laugh.

"I fell asleep actually."

She chuckles with me until I hear a throat being cleared. I turn to face my mom who feigns a smile.

"Is Jax on his way?" she asks.

Grandma just nods. "Sure is, doc."

"I'll go get Abel then."

She touches my shoulder, gently, before leaving.

"You'll be just as excited as your daddy to hold your baby brother won't you, sweetheart?" Grandma says, smiling.

I nod. "Yes, grandma. I've been waiting for this moment since I was little. Of course, back then I thought it would be my mom and dad, not dad and some chick named Wendy."

She snorts. "Yes, well remember it was your mother who left your father."

I roll my eyes and shake my head.

 _Of course she'd say something like that._

"I know, grandma, you've told me that before."

I can feel her wanting to say something else but thankfully my dad decided to walk in at that moment.

He grins when he sees me. "Hey sweetheart."

Smiling, I greet him back as I stand from the chair, "Hey daddy."

His arms wrap themselves around me as he lays a soft kiss on my head. "Did you enjoy your first day at church?"

I snort like I did earlier with my grandmother and shake my head. "I fell asleep when the priest started to read the bible. I respect Teagan's religion but I think she can keep her spiritual beliefs to herself for now."

He nods, pulling back to look me in the eyes. "You're only 13, Bexie-girl. You've got all the time in the world to decide whether or not you want to believe in religion."

"True."

We move away from each other but it's not long before I settle myself on his lap while he sits on the chair I was just in. It's quiet as we wait for my mother to bring in my baby brother. I can feel the excitement from my dad and that puts a smile on my face. Soon enough, we see my mother walk, slowly, and calmly towards us with Abel in her arms. She has a soft smile on her face and for a second, I'm taken back to the photos of her holding me when I was a baby. I internally shake myself out of the thought because this was all about Abel now.

"I think you have to make room for the next baby now, sweetheart." My grandmother says, gesturing to me sitting on my dad's lap.

I giggle as my father and I both stand up. My mother gently places my baby brother in my dad's arm and I smile at the image.

"Hey." My dad's voice is rough like he's holding down some emotion. He chuckles as he sits himself down with Abel finally in his arms. "I don't know how to break this to you, kid, but I'm your old man."

I bite my lip to stop the tears from welling up. A hand touches my shoulder, gently, and I turn to see my grandmother smiling as she nodded.

"He's here now, baby." She says, kissing my forehead before turning to leave us.

My mother winks as she follows my grandma.

I turn to face my father who smiles at me. "Are you happy, sweetheart?"

"Very."

 *****TARA'S HOME*****

It's been just over a hour since I was able to hold my baby brother for the first time along with my father. An emergency came up with the club thirty minutes after Abel was out of the toaster. I ended up staying at the hospital with Gemma and my mother who brought me back home with her for the night.

Now, here I am, standing in front of my vanity mirror, freshly showered and brushing my hair.

I hear knocking on my bedroom door and run over to answer it, surprised when I see it's my father.

"Hey dad." I greet, smiling. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay with the club?"

He nods, returning the gesture, softly. "Yeah, it's all good, sweetheart. I'm here to pick up a few medical things from your mother so I thought I'd come say goodnight to you while I wait."

"Medical?" I frown. "I thought you said everything's all good?"

My dad releases a sigh as he shuts his eyes and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Don't worry about it, Bexie-girl."

I shake my head and do a sigh of my own. "Alright."

"Come 'ere."

I move towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist while his go around my shoulders. We just stand there, hugging each other until my mother interrupts us to give my dad her medical equipment.

He kisses my forehead before pulling back. "I'll see you tomorrow night, sweetheart."

I just nod and shut the door, a smile on my face. Looking around, I feel suddenly tired, realizing it's yet another school week starting tomorrow. My legs move themselves to my bed as I open up the covers and get in. I smile, seeing my iPod ready to be used with my pink Headphones. I shove them on my head as I lie back against the headboard of my bed. 'Blurry' by Puddle of Mud starts to play on repeat. I turn the volume all the way up, likely damaging my ear drums for the future, and shut my eyes.

10 minutes later, despite the volume of my music being turned to its highest number, I hear-well feel is more like it-a bang against the wall. Frowning, I open my eyes and pause my music. I can't hear much else but because the walls are thin in this house, I vaguely hear a strange man's voice in my mother's room. My eyes widen as I realize it's a voice I had heard before.

 _Holy shit, I think he's here._

I feel my heart rate increase as I start to panic. I very quietly move from my bed to get my phone on my dresser and speed dial my dad. It rings a few times and thankfully, he answers. I open my mouth, trying to keep my tone hushed.

"Daddy," I whisper, scared. "I think He's here."

"Who, Rebecca?" his tone is hard.

"That ATF Agent." I reply, holding back a sob. "I heard a bang in mom's room and then his voice."

He doesn't respond and because he's my dad and I know him, I can imagine him taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"I'll be right there, sweetheart, but until then, I want you to stay in your room, no matter what you hear, okay? It's not safe-"

"But what if he's really hurting her, dad?" I sob out, trying to keep it quiet. "I can't just stay-"

"Your mother wouldn't want you to get hurt especially if it's to protect her. Stay in your room, Rebecca."

He ends the call and I hiccup and wipe away the tears.

 _Stop freaking out, Rebecca._

For a few seconds, I just stand there and it's when I hear a unfamiliar song start to play from my mother's room, I snap out of it. In the corner of my room, I see my softball bat and my eyes widen as a bad idea enters my mind.

 _My dad is going to kill me if I get hurt._

I shake my head.

 _She's my mom, though._

I walk over to pick it up before proceeding to open my bedroom door, quietly. Tiptoeing to my mother's bedroom, for the first time in my life, I actually pray to God things don't go too badly. I slowly open the door and I feel a surge of anger run through me as I see the pervert standing over my unwilling mother.

"Hey, asshole." I say, getting his attention.

His eyes widen as he sees me holding my softball bat. He quickly turns to grab his gun. Freaking out, I decide to hit him hard on the head, not caring if he gets a concussion. I see him drop his gun when he grabs the back of his head and hit him again, this time on his back. With a satisfied smirk on my face, I watch as he falls to the ground and just for good measure, whack the bat against his face.

My mother slowly stands from the bed, looking startled as she stares at her now knocked out ex-boyfriend.

"I've already called dad." My tone is shockingly not as shaky as you would think.

However, the adrenaline I felt from hitting the agent fades away quickly as I really look at my mom. I drop the bat and walk to her, immediately wrapping my arms around her waist. She's shaking as she clutches onto my arms like she's afraid she'll fall without my hold.

"Are you alright, mom?" I ask, feeling stupid for asking such a question.

She doesn't answer but she tightens her hold on me.

"Dad will be here soon."

"Go wait for him, baby." She orders, softly. "I'll be alright."

I frown, looking at the agent who thankfully is still knocked out. "Okay."

I make my way out of her bedroom and to the front door. For a few moments, I have the chance to think over what just happened. My mom could've been k-

 _No! Get away from that train of thought, Rebecca._

It's too late though as I feel two tears fall down my cheeks. Despite the hurt I have from the past with my mother, she's still my mom and I love her very much. Even when I refused to see her for three months because I had enough of her letting me down, I missed her to the point where I reached out to Wendy. She and my dad were dating at during that time and I craved for a mother figure that wasn't my grandmother.

I cringe now, thinking on it. Moments go by and I watch as the front door opens up. I glance up to see my dad who checks over me before pulling me right in his arms. I cry a little but feel relieved that he's finally here.

"Mom's in the room and the ATF agent is knocked out." I manage to get out.

All of a sudden, we hear a gunshot. Immediately, my dad pulls me behind him as we run to see my mom. Before I see anything, though, he slaps his hands over my eyes as if to protect me from seeing something.

"No!" I sob out, thinking it was my mother who had been shot.

"It's alright, baby. I'm here."

I can feel her hands touch my face and I feel relieved as my father removes his hands. My mom takes my hands and leads me back into my bedroom.

"Your dad and I need to deal with Josh, okay, honey? Stay in here and don't come out until we tell you to."

This time, I obey her order without question. She smiles at me, softly, before shutting my bedroom door. I walk to my bed and get under the covers, grabbing my headphones and putting them on my head to cover my ears. I press play on my iPod and try my best to get lost in the loud music, blocking everything out.

I don't know how much time goes by, but the next thing I feel are hands caressing the side of my face. I open my eyes and blink out the exhaustion to see it's my mom and dad. They're both standing above me with serious expressions on their face. I push my headphones off.

"Is he gone?" I ask, my throat hoarse.

My mom nods, gently. "Yeah, baby, he is."

"Good." I reply, shutting my eyes.

"Sleep, now, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning." My mom says to me, before kissing my forehead.

I feel her move away and my dad take her place.

"I'll be talking to you tomorrow about you not listening to me earlier, miss." He says, quietly.

I sigh, heavily. "Yeah, dad. I know."

He kisses my forehead like my mother before I hear them both retreating from my bedroom, quietly shutting my door behind them.

 _Yay_ I think. _Looking forward to tomorrow._

 *****NEXT MORNING*****

I release a heavy sigh as I finish brushing my hair. I frown at the split ends.

 _Ugh. I need a haircut._

Shaking my head and refusing to dwell on how I look today, I grab my backpack and open my bedroom door. I hear a noise from my left and see my dad shutting my mom's…

 _Wait, what?_

He shuts her door as if trying to be quiet. I take a good look at how my dad appears freshly showered and frown. He looks like he's stayed the night.

"Good morning, dad." I greet, my voice sounding very suspicious.

His eyes meet mine and he smiles, tiredly. "Morning, sweetheart."

"Did you stay the night?"

I see him hesitate a little before he slowly nods in response.

Narrowing my own eyes, I ask where he slept.

He sighs, heavily as he runs his hands down his face. "I think you know where, baby." He replies.

I contemplate on whether I overthink the situation and cringe, or just remain quiet. I choose the latter. Shaking my head, I make my way to the kitchen and grab out a banana and apple to munch on. I still have twenty minutes to kill before mom has to take me to school.

"Sweetheart."

I peel off the skin of the banana and take a bite before looking at my dad. "What?"

"We need to talk about how dangerous it was for you last night. I told you not to go to your mother and you purposely disobeyed what I said." He says, walking to stand next to me.

"I'm not hurt now, am I?" I reply, casually, even though I knew better than to push his buttons at the moment

"No, you're not, but you could've been. Don't you ever do something that stupid again, miss." He was getting into 'don't mess with dad' mode, but I didn't care.

I roll my eyes. "I'm glad I did do something "stupid" since the asshole was standing over my non-consenting mother!" I snap, walking away from him.

He grabs my elbow to pull me back. I glance at him to see a very angry expression on his face. I try to get away but he's clearly stronger.

"Do you have any idea how bad it would've been if he reached for his gun in time?" his tone is demanding as he shakes me. "He could've hurt you instead! Shot you!"

"He was hurting mom!" I cry out, feeling the tears well in my eyes as I remembered what happened last night.

He opens his mouth to respond but must've noticed I was close to breaking down. He immediately pulls me towards him and holds me close as I feel the tears fall down.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." He whispers, resting his chin on the top of my head as I wrap my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry. I know he was hurting your mother but-" he pauses and instead of his voice, I hear my mother's.

"If he had hurt you, I never would've forgiven myself, baby." I feel her hands touch my hair to pull it back from my face. "Please listen to your father next time, Rebecca." She kisses my cheek that was bare to her eyes now.

I nod against my father's chest but remain silent as I calm myself down.

 **-CUT-**

 **I know it's been months since the last chapter was put up and for that I truly am sorry :/ Things have been crazy busy and are only going to get worst since I am now Deputy Head Girl (out of two) at my High School and have dealt with stressful situations both academically and personally. I admit, I lost the vision for this at one point but I'm not going to leave ya'll hanging because I know how that feels when an author hasn't updated in like 2 years, etc, etc. Like I've stated previously, THIS WILL BE FINISHED. It's just hard to say when. It was supposed to be around February / March but looks like it might be end of this year sometime and this is only Season 1 :( Really annoyed with myself because I didn't keep to this like I said I would :/ Sorry about that guys.**

 **Nothing has changed in regards to the storyline as I am still definitely keeping to it just with minor, minor changes so my character can fit in.**

 **CHAPTER INFORMATION:** **Yeah, some of stuff seems unrealistic with the softball bat thing but oh well it's all in the imagination guys haha. I feel like I owe an explanation as to why Rebecca was incredibly sensitive during most of this chapter and that's because; she's a 13-year old girl who in her mind (Tara obviously saved herself in S.O.A) could've lost her mother. And I know Tara would likely never hurt her own child by letting them down (somewhere in the chapter, Rebecca states this), but this is my** _ **FAN-FICTION** (definition: Fanfiction is when someone takes either the story or characters (or both) of a certain piece of work, whether it be a novel, tv show, movie, etc, and create their own story based on it),_ **and it needs to happen in order for me to continue with this. So to all you true die hard Tara fans, no disrespect but I have issued a warning that you may not like my version of Tara at the start of this story Chapter 1. And this is me reminding you for the future :) 3**

 **I won't be putting this story on hold anymore but as of right now, I have no clue when the next chapter will be out. Either next month or July sometime :) I think it'll get more exciting now since we're leading up to Wendy's appearance and Jax and Tara with their "complicated" relationship and how it affects Rebecca. Oh and of course the awesome welcome home bash they have for Abel lol. I smell family drama.**

 **Love and hugs, peace and happiness people,**

 **-M.N.K**


	10. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to the Patient people of this story because honestly, thank you for not giving up on this yet! :) As always, my polyvore account is where you'll find what I imagine my character to be wearing amongst other things: mnknz. I truly hope you enjoy this chapter (:**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing but my OC's.**

 **P.S: there quite possibly will be spelling and grammatical mistakes. My bad.**

 **Chapter 6 - SOA's Episode 9 - 'Hell Followed' & Episode 11 - 'Capybara'**

 _*The Same Day following Kohn's death*_

My grandfather was taken into prison today. Everything must've gone according to plan with the club since he's back out and we're now celebrating his "release". Well, the family is anyway. I, being the 13-year old 'princess' of Samcro, have been sent to bed. Not that I would willingly party with my grandparents and uncles.

"Goodnight, grandma." I say, kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight, baby." She smiles as I turn and walk towards my father's bedroom.

I feel so tired especially after last night's fiasco with Kohn.

 _I wonder what happened to him…_

I open the bedroom door and cringe as soon as I'm met with the sight of my parents making out. I'm still conflicted with how I should feel with their newly found again relationship. In the beginning, I said it would be a dream to have them together again but now all I'm reminded of are memories I'd rather forget.

 _Their lovely screaming match for example that led to the end of their relationship. Or the few low-voiced arguments they'd have during their phone calls that I, admittedly, sometimes eavesdropped on when I was younger._

My parents hardly spoke to each other after they broke up if it didn't concern me. I knew they missed each other deeply though. I caught my mom holding a photograph of her, my dad, and I a few times. And in most times, she cried. She didn't know I was hiding outside her bedroom door that she had left opened slightly ajar for me. My dad, however, was _almost_ the opposite. He refused to even think of my mother if I wasn't around according to my grandmother. I guess it was hard though since he had me as a little reminder living with him. I never lived with my mother full time because all my friends and family were in Charming and my mom was studying full time. It made sense to stay back.

I knew my dad missed my mom, though, because he would do the same thing as her, except he would sit at the kitchen, holding a bottle of beer. He never cried but he'd frown and inhale sharply like he was holding back the pain. It was like they both thought the other was dead most of the time when really it was just their relationship. I maybe only 13-years old but thanks to certain situations I've grown up with, I've had to mature a little faster than most kids.

"Hi baby girl."

I realize, to my slight embarrassment I had gone off to another planet. Both my parents were smiling at me, their faces a little red. I return the gesture before frowning.

"Where am I sleeping?" I ask, looking at the bed.

 _I wouldn't have an issue if I was younger...and smaller._

They parted away from each other and I give them a look when I realize they want me in the middle.

"Can't I sleep with grandma? Grandpa's probably going to be out all night-" I start to protest.

"There's plenty of room here, sweetheart." My mom says, gesturing. "Unless you still spread yourself like a starfish, I'm sure we'll be fine for tonight."

"I don't normally do it now, but who knows? I'm not used to sleeping with both my parents anymore, mom."

 _On the rare occasion, I'm forced to sleep with my dad but that's only when I'm stuck here. I would think I'd have a bedroom in the clubhouse by now but nope, it's too "dangerous" for a little girl to be by herself in this place. Drunk heads and whatnot._

My dad sighs as he rubs his hand down his face. "Would you rather sleep in one of your uncle's beds then-"

" _No!_ "

They laugh at my loud protest and I roll my eyes, shutting the bedroom door.

"I'm getting changed in the bathroom." I say, grabbing my pyjamas out from one of dad's drawers.

Less than three minutes later and I'm walking out, dressed in my white cami, and striped cotton pyjamas shorts. I wordlessly walk to the bed and settle myself in the middle. I feel my mother's arm slip around my waist as I turn to face my dad. My mom kisses the back of my shoulder, affectionately, before placing her head in between my neck and shoulder, squeezing my waist.

"You okay, sweetheart?" my dad asks.

"Are you together again? Or is this one of those temporary relationships?" I ask, quietly, not looking at either of them.

I find my new celtic Trinity necklace Teagan gave me more interesting to look at.

Neither says anything but I feel the tension from both of them

 _Did they really not think I'd question them?_

"We're taking it one step at a time, baby." My mom says, her tone gentle. "But don't you worry about it ok-"

"How can I not?" I whisper, frowning slightly. "Every choice you make with your relationship will affect me, either way…" I pause, muttering the last part, "..good and bad."

The silence that follows after is neither awkward or tense. It's just silence. I shake my head slightly before shutting my eyes to sleep. I feel my dad kiss my forehead and my mom snuggle in closer to me as if she were trying to protect me from something.

Or someone.

 ***Episode 11 'Capybara'***

"I can't believe some a-hole would call our school and tell them there's a bomb hidden somewhere." I say, annoyed. "Because of him, there's no volleyball practice after school."

Teagan nods along as we walk to the entrance of the school. "I hope the cops find whoever did it and charge him for it."

I'm about to reply but feel my phone buzzing in the back pocket of my jeans. I grab it out and see that it's my dad.

 _What a surprise_ I think, sarcastically.

Unser must've told him about the bomb threat.

"Hey dad." I greet, sighing heavily.

"Be ready in 5. I'm coming to get you."

He hangs up and I frown.

 _By the front entrance?_

"Your dad coming to get you?" Teagan asks.

I nod, not surprised. "Yup. Will you be okay getting back home?"

She replies, "Yeah, but we should meet up with Lexi, Derek, and Kadie later on for ice-cream or something."

I agree. "If my dad will let me out of his sight, for sure."

We wave each other goodbye since Teagan has to catch the bus back home today. It's rare but her mom's sick in bed while her dad has gone to San Fran for a quick business trip.

I walk myself to the front entrance of the high school and wait. Less than 5 minutes later, I hear my dad's bike rumbling down the street. As soon as he get's here, he jumps off the bike and pulls me into his arms.

"You okay, sweetheart?" he asks, sounding worried.

I nod against his chest, my arms already wrapped around his waist. "Yes." I mumble before pulling back. "I'm just annoyed because now we don't have practice tonight for Volley and I'm pretty sure coach is threatening to cancel our games for this week."

He chuckles, putting his hands on my face. "A maniac threatens the entire school with a bomb and you're worried over your sports?"

The way he says it makes me laugh.

"Pretty much, dad." I reply, smiling.

"Let's go see your brother."

I immediately brighten up at the thought of seeing my brother. "Yes, please!"

 *****At the hospital*****

I am content as I sit, rocking my baby brother in the rocking chair. My mom came in earlier and asked to speak with my father for a bit in private so he's gone with her somewhere.

"Hey baby boy. Can you believe that we look almost nothing alike?" I say, using a normal voice.

 _I feel weird talking gibberish._

"I mean, I think you'll definitely destined to get daddy's hair while I have my mom's, but we may have the same eyes at least." I release a sigh as he looks up at me with wide eyes. I kiss his forehead. "Speaking of mom's, I don't particularly like yours. You won't ever understand a word coming out of my mouth for another few years at least, so it's easy to talk to you about this sort of stuff."

I chuckle as I question my sanity. "Man, I'm going crazy if I think talking to my 10-week old baby brother is going to help me."

 _ **Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

I glance up with a smile that disappears just as fast as it appeared when the UFO ride herself enters the room with my father.

 _What the hell?_

Standing up, I clutch my baby brother even tighter to my chest as if it's my turn to protect someone.

"Baby girl…" my dad, says, drawing my attention to him.

I glare. "What the hell is _she_ doing here?" I ask, angry at how he thinks this is somehow okay.

"Hello to you too, Rebecca." She says, softly as if she was afraid to approach me. "It's good to see you, again."

"I wish I could say the same, but _my_ mom taught me to never lie." I snap at her, sending a glare her way. "You're not welcomed here, Wendy."

"Rebecca."

I recognize the impatience growing in my father's voice but it only pushes me further to an angry edge.

"I'm not giving Abel to her. She doesn't _deserve_ to hold him, dad." I say, still glaring at her.

"Bex-"

" _No!_ "

Immediately Abel begins to cry and I look at him, softly as I try to calm him down.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Abel. I didn't mean to yell." I say, picking his hand up and kissing it. "I'm sorry."

He whimpers but calms down and I take a deep breath to calm myself down. I look up to stare at Wendy who flinches and glances away.

"Rebecca," my dad, says, sighing, "let's talk about this outside."

I frown. "I'm not leaving my brother with her."

"She'll come with, then, sweetheart. Come on." My father's voice is gentle as he tries to coax me into going with him.

 _Cue, spoiled brat!_ "I don't want her coming with us, either." I reply, snarkily.

My dad rolls his eyes and frowns. "Jesus Christ, Rebecca. Where is she going to go then?"

"Back to the hell she crawled out of."

 _Was it not that obvious?_

The she witch speaks up. "It's fine, Jax. I can wait."

"No, it's not-"

"You'll be waiting for a long time, then, Wendy." I say, casually as I glance at my brother who smiles at me, unaware of the animosity in the room.

I return the gesture and kiss his cheeks.

"Alright, that's it. Rebecca, put your brother down so we can talk elsewhere. Wendy, just go to the cafeteria while I speak with my difficult daughter." My dad says, exasperated with the situation.

I frown at him but decide to listen. I say goodbye to Abel, before kissing his forehead and leaving the room with Jax and my former step-mother. I watch as Wendy leaves, looking at me once more with a sad smile on her face.

"Sweetheart," my dad releases a heavy sigh as he goes to sit down on a chair. "Wendy is just out of rehab for a couple of days before she leaves to live in a sober living house in Lincoln Village. All she wants is a chance to hold her son."

" _Her_ son? Oh, you mean the son that almost died because of all the drugs she was injecting into her system? The son that my _mother_ helped saved when he was born 10 weeks premature with a hole in his stomach, mixed with the family flaw? _That_ son?" I ask, just checking I had all the facts out for my father to hear.

He releases a heavy breath before running his hands down his face. He leans forward as his elbows touch his knees'. "Yes, Bexie-girl, that son. I'm not entirely innocent in this situation either, sweetheart. I wasn't there for her like I was there for your mother. I practically abandoned her." He explains.

"You never put the drugs in her hand." I say as if it were the most obvious thing. "Wendy's an adult, dad, and-"

"She was an addict, baby girl." He says, softly before gesturing me to come to him.

I decide to ignore him this time and continue standing.

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "You're impossible, sometimes, Becca."

"I'm not the one letting a druggy near Abel!" I snap, angrily.

"That's enough!" he snaps back, standing up. "Wendy is going to get her shit sorted out. For real, this time. I'm letting her see Abel because if she doesn't deserve to hold him, then I sure as hell don't either."

I don't say anything to him. I think my frustrated glare is self-explanatory. My dad sighs, heavily, shaking his head.

"She's done some bad shit, baby girl, but so have I. What's the difference?" he asks, sounding tired. "You used to love calling her your step-mother-"

"I stopped when I realized she almost killed my baby brother."

I'm immediately taken back to the first time I saw and met Wendy. It went well, considering at that point, my 11-year old self still held out hope of seeing my parents get back together…

 ***October 2006***

 _I finish drawing my picture of my dad's motorbike and decide to show the man himself._

" _Grandma, I'm going to show dad the picture I just finished drawing." I say to her, picking it up._

" _Alright, baby." She says, not looking at me._

 _I smile, walking out of her Teller-Morrow Auto shop, office. I start to hum to Metallica's 'Enter Sandman' song as I walk to the clubhouse. I stop, however, when I see my dad walking out with a woman on his arms._

He never does that when he knows I'm around. Did he forget about me?

 _I frown and tilt my head. "Daddy?" I call out._

 _I see him freeze before he looks my way. He unwraps his arm from the woman he's holding and starts to walk my way._

" _Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" he asks, gently._

" _Mom's busy tonight at work and can't take me." I explain, still feeling upset about the whole thing._

I haven't seen my mom in two weeks because she's been busy with work. Like always.

 _My dad frowns, looking angry about something before he glances to my hands. "Is that a picture you drew, Bexie-girl?"_

 _I nod, happily and show him._

 _He grins and says,"My little girl's an artist."_

 _I giggle. "It's for you daddy."_

" _Thank you, baby girl." He smiles as he pulls me to him. "I think I'm going to need another folder for your work."_

 _Grinning, I ask, cheekily, "Will you use one of my pieces to get tattooed on you, dad?"_

 _He laughs. "With your talent, I think I will."_

 _I giggle. "I want to make something especially for you."_

" _Well I'd be honored to have it on me, sweetheart. No girly things though. I already have your name tattooed on my heart." He says, chuckling._

 _I nod before looking behind him and notice the woman's still there. "Daddy, who's that woman?" I ask, in all seriousness._

 _I feel him tense up before he slowly exhales a long sigh. He turns with me still in his arms._

" _That woman is…" he pauses as if he's struggling to say the next thing, "...well, I guess she's kind of my girlfriend, sweetheart."_

" _Can I meet her?"_

 _He doesn't answer me but instead glances to meet my eyes. "You sure, Bexie-girl?"_

 _I nod, but it's a lie._

I don't want to meet the woman who's getting in between my parents getting back together.

But they're not _my subconscious screams._

" _Alright." Is all my dad says in response._

 _I hold his hand as we walk towards the girl who looks at me slightly panicked before looking at my dad._

" _Sweetheart," he starts off, "this is Wendy Case. Wendy, this is my little girl, Rebecca, but we call her Becca for short."_

 _I feel shy all of a sudden and pull back from my dad's hold, but he doesn't let go._

" _Hey Becca, it's good to finally meet the little girl Jax can't stop talking about." Wendy greets, kindly as she smiles._

 _I return the gesture. "It's good to meet you too." I say, quietly._

" _I see you like to draw. May I see it?" she asks, gesturing to the paper still clutched in my hands._

 _I glance at my dad and he nods, encouraging me. "Go on, sweetheart."_

 _Handing the paper over, I feel anxious as she checks it out._

" _Wow!" she chuckles. "This is pretty amazing work considering you're only 11-years old."_

 _I genuinely smile and start to relax as we discuss my artwork. My dad wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me towards him so he can kiss the side of my forehead._

" _Dad," I whine out, "I'm talking."_

 _Both the adults laugh as my dad ruffles my hair just to annoy me even more. I shake my head, feigning a glare and pout._

" _Aw, I'm sorry, sweetheart. Come here."_

 _I giggle as my dad hugs me before picking me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and my dad squeezes me tightly to him. He asks the one question I don't mind hearing all the time:_

" _You hungry, Bexie-girl?"_

 ***Back to Reality***

...but alas, it wasn't meant to be between my dad and Wendy.

"Becca? Bexie-girl?"

I hear my dad's voice bring me out of the memory and feel his hands touch the side of my face.

Looking up to meet his gaze, I frown. "What if she hurts him, again?" I ask, quietly.

My dad's facial expression softens. "She won't, sweetheart. Not this time." He pauses, wrapping his arms around me and whispering in my ear, "I promise."

But I know sometimes he can make promises he can't keep. And this is probably going to be one of them.

Ugh, screw you, Wendy Case.

 **-CUT**

 **I'm so sorry for making you wait longer than intended but I would appreciate it if there were at least 2 reviews given in regards to this chapter-just to let me know if I'm doing okay with it or if you want to read about a particular something :) The next chapter might come next month but I'm unsure atm. I have mock exams coming up this month unfortunately so it'll be my biggest delay yet. But we only have 1 more chapter to read about from Rebecca's perspective of Season 1 Sons of Anarchy and I'm going to try and make it good for you guys. Other than that, I hope everyone's been well and enjoying life! If you're confused on something, feel free to message me as I normally see them on time.**

 **Peace and Love, people,**

 **-M.N.K**


End file.
